


The Runaway

by tari_vilya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Fix-It, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_vilya/pseuds/tari_vilya
Summary: Draco rescues Harry from the Dursleys for a day of magic and fun.  A friendship develops that redefines Harry's life.I did tagged this as an Ambiguous ending because I don't attempt to resolve the plot points from the original story.  But I took it off because I changed my mind about thinking that's Ambiguous as much as maybe a bit of a cliff hanger if you haven't read the books.As of right now this story stops about half way through the J.K. Rowlings' novel.  However I believe the relationships and personal development of the characters reach a satisfying conclusion.





	1. A magical day of friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Erin_Riwen and MaesterChill for your wonderful beta's. Any remaining mistakes are my own (please let me know if you find any!!!).
> 
> What would have happened if Harry and Draco had become friends before arriving at Hogwarts? This is not an attempt to re-write 'The Philosopher's Stone'. I have focused on relationship changes that would have been different had Harry and Draco came into school as friends. A working knowledge of book cannon is recommended as there are only brief nods to the underlying mystery that drives the original story. 
> 
> The first chapter is the story of the two boys becoming friends. The last three chapters examine how cannon would have changed based on that friendship. The title references the first chapter specifically but also the 'Runaway' train that is this story as we get further and further away from the cannon tracks.

The first time Harry saw the strange blond boy with the pale pointed face was at the zoo on Dudley’s birthday. Harry wasn’t even supposed to be there, but Mrs. Figg had broken her leg and the Dursleys had nowhere else they could leave him. It had been a wonderful morning for a ten year old boy, walking out in the sunshine, looking at all the animals and people. He got to eat half of Dudley’s ice cream and with a bit of distance between him and the Dursleys he felt free. The day seemed magical in its possibilities. “Today,” he thought, “anything could happen.” 

With all the children running about, he wasn’t sure why one particular boy drew his attention. His fair hair was almost white in the sunlight, his pointed face was screwed up like he was trying hard to solve a puzzle and every time Harry saw him the boy seemed to be staring directly at him.

He first saw him in front of the giraffes but Dudley hadn’t been impressed with the long legged creatures and had hurried on. Harry had lost sight of the blond boy in the crowd as he struggled to keep up. Glancing back several times, Harry had tried to see if the boy might be heading the same way and so it was a complete surprise when the blond boy appeared, not behind but ahead of them.

Harry was so started he stumbled to a halt, staring across the aisle at the boy who was staring straight back. The boy took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and then strode across the crowded walkway, heedless of the people stumbling not to run over him. Harry found himself backing up against the fence as the boy walked right up to him so that they were eye to eye. He pushed the hair back off Harry’s forehead and then glared, first at the scar and then at Harry.. “Are you Harry Potter?” 

“Ye..yes?” Harry stuttered.

The blond boy’s eyes narrowed at him. “You don’t look like Harry Potter.”

“I’m sorry?” Harry said, and couldn’t help an embarrassed smile, feeling a bit ridiculous.

“Harry!” Harry’s head snapped in the direction of his uncle’s voice and his thunderous expression was more than enough to get him running down the cobblestone pathway towards the Dursleys. He tossed a single glance over his shoulder but the blond boy had disappeared as though he was never there.

Harry didn’t see the boy again until after lunch. Dudley had wanted to see the snakes in the reptile house but after he and his father had pounded on the glass, they had quickly gotten bored with the sleeping creatures and wandered off. It was hard not to feel sorry for the snakes and Harry had been fascinated by the scales, colours moving like water across the curved bodies. The day had been so unusual already that when the large snake opened its eyes, raised its head and then winked, it had taken Harry a moment to realise this was really happening and not just a dream. He glanced around quickly to see if anyone was watching and it almost seemed inevitable that the blond boy would be walking up to stand next to him. His gaze moved from Harry to the snake and they both watched as the reptile nodded towards the Dursleys, “I get that all the time,” the snake said.

“It must been really annoying,” Harry replied back.

“You speak Parseltongue,” the blond boy said, almost reverently.

“What?”

The blond boy nodded to the snake, “You understand what he’s saying.”

“Don’t you?” Harry asked, feeling somehow that this boy was part of the world where snakes could talk and he got ice cream. The boy shook his head and was opening his mouth to reply when Dudley’s friend started shrieking about the snake and Dudley came waddling back. His cousin punched Harry in the ribs, pushing him right into his blond companion, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

One second the glass to the case was there, and the next it was gone. People were screaming, including Dudley, as the giant snake unwound himself from his perch. The blond boy didn’t scream but he did clutch Harry tightly as the snake slithered past them, tossing Harry a “Thanksssss,” as he passed.

Harry would have never thought to run on his own, but when his companion scrambled to his feet, pulling on Harry exclaiming ‘we’ve got to get out of here,’ he didn’t hesitate to follow.

The two boys raced down the path, dodging in and around all the foot traffic until they got to the zoo entrance. There Harry paused, looking back. He had never run from his Aunt and Uncle before. He felt uncomfortable and guilty and yet he really didn’t want to go back. 

“Hey,” the blond boy called. He had also stopped, looking at Harry with an expression that was both worried and a bit pleading. “Are you coming?”

Harry looked back. In the distance he thought he could still hear his Aunt Pentuna shrieking. “Yeah, I’m coming,” Harry said and didn’t look back again.

oOo

The blond boy seemed to know exactly where he was going which left Harry free to just run. For the first time in his life Harry lost himself in the moment. Nothing existed except the pull of his muscles, the wind against his face and the blond boy running in front of him. Harry wondered if this was what it felt like to fly. Time lost meaning for Harry and he had no concept of how long they had been running when his companion darted into an alley. Harry came round the corner at full speed, tripping right over the top of the other boy and sending them both sprawling. The grumpy look on the blond’s face made Harry laugh. 

“Quiet you,” the blond grumped, but a smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Come on, we need to hide if we want to get back in.”

“Get in where?” Harry asked, crawling after his companion towards a pile of boxes and rubbish bins stacked near the front of the alley. At first glance the boxes were a solid wall of cardboard, but as Harry came around the back he could see that some of the boxes inside were missing, leaving just enough space for the two boys to squeeze in, completely hidden from the outside world.

Harry normally hated closed in spaces. The door to his cupboard under the stairs was too often locked, turing the space into a prison, locking him alone and afraid in the dark. But this was different. He wasn’t alone, and the presence of the blond boy turned the space into a warm cocoon. He could see out through the gaps of the boxes, and yet not be seen. It was like a magic space. No one could hurt him here. No one could demand he cook or wash dishes, no one could yell at him or make him feel useless. He was here with his friend.

It was the first time Harry had thought of that word in relation to himself. Did he have a friend? The possibility made him feel like he was glowing. “Hey,” Harry said, bumping up against the other boy. “What’s your name?”

“Draco Malfoy,” the blond boy held out his hand.

“Draco, will you be my friend?” Harry asked, hesitant and eager all at once as he took the outstretched hand.

“Of course,” Draco said a formal posh voice, as though the whole thing were a foregone conclusion, as he shook his hand once firmly before turning back to stare out at the outside world. Harry felt his cheeks ache from the smile that spread across his face. He wrapped both arms around his chest trying to keep the bright happy feeling from bursting out of him. Warmth from where Draco was pressed up against his side seemed to soak into places that Harry hadn’t even realised he was cold.

It truly felt like he had walked into another world, a world where snakes could talk, and Harry got ice cream, a place where there are hiding spaces for small boys to play in with new friends, there were adventures to go on and new things to see. Today the world was a magical place and Harry never wanted to go back to a world without these things.

So lost in the wonder that was his world that it was a while before Harry realised that Draco had never answered his question. “Draco,” Harry whispered quietly, knowing without being told that they didn’t want anyone to know they were there. “Where are we trying to get in to?”

“Diagon Alley,” Draco said, nodding to the brick wall at the end of the alleyway. “It usually doesn’t take this long. I barely had to wait at all when I snuck out earlier. People are coming and going through here all the time.”

None of this made any sense to Harry, but his new friend seemed so sure of what he was doing and Harry was content to wait and see. It was only a few minutes later when a cluster of adults rushed past them heading towards the end of the alley. “When I say run, run,” Draco whispered as he quietly climbed out from behind the boxes. Harry stayed right on his heels, unwilling to risk losing his new friend. 

One of the men pulled out a short stick and began tapping at the wall. Draco started wiggling back and forth like a cat ready to pounce. Harry braced himself to sprint forward which is the only reason the shock of seeing the wall in front of him suddenly open up didn’t knock him right back on his bum. “Run!” He still would have been left standing there with his mouth open if Draco hadn’t grabbed his hand pulling him along into a sprint. After that initial yank Harry’s body took over and he found himself darting forward, his hand clutching tightly to Draco’s, around the adults and down the crowded lane.

Everywhere Harry looked was a whirl of colour and excitement. There were cauldrons and owls, elves and goblins. Everywhere Harry looked things were new and strange. “Where are we?” Harry pulled Draco to a stop.

“Diagon Alley,” Draco said as though it were self-evident, looking confused. Then he saw Harry’s stunned face. “Haven’t you ever been here before?”

“Never,” Harry breathed. He never knew such a place existed. “This place is amazing.”

Draco preened as though he personally were responsible for the whole lot. “If this is your first time then we are going the wrong way,” Draco said, pulling Harry in a new direction with their still clasped hands. 

The two boys slipped around crowds of people walking too slow, jumping over displays of brooms and books and cauldrons until they finally came to a full stop outside the crowded entrance of a brightly coloured shop. “Hey, get out of the way,” Draco demanded. Several of the adults right in from of them turned to give Draco a nasty look. One gentleman smiled widely and tipped his hat, obviously mocking them. 

Harry cringed back behind his friend but none of it seemed to phase Draco. He stamped his foot, then still holding Harry’s hand, he hunched down and started pushing his way forward through people’s legs. Several exclamations of surprise followed them, one quite rude as Draco ploughed his way forward to the front of the shop. There was only so much of that Harry could take and quickly dug his feet in, pulling Draco away from the queue.

“What..?” Draco questioned, his surprise to meet resistance from that corner allowing Harry to pull him out of the queue and into the main area of the shop.

“Maybe you could show me around while we wait for our turn,” Harry suggested, still too distracted by the nasty looks they were still getting to even notice what kind of a shop they were in.

“What do you mean, wait for our turn?” Draco demanded, looking even more confused. “I’m a Malfoy. We don’t wait.”

“Please,” Harry begged, pulling on the hand he had firmly clasped.

Draco looked back at the queue and the counter for a moment. He reminded Harry of how he felt standing at the entrance of the zoo, as though he knew he should go back but wasn’t sure he really wanted to. Harry couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he asked, “Are you coming?”

Draco smiled back, a little sheepishly and nodded. “Yes, I’m coming.” 

It was only then, standing side by side with his friend, that Harry finally was able to look around. There were sweets everywhere. Shelves and shelves, rows and rows of brightly colored sweets and treats of more varieties than Harry thought existed in the whole world. “This is Honeydukes,” Draco explained, leading them over to a row of barrels filled to the brim. 

“Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans,” Harry read. “Like cherry, and peppermint, and chocolate?” he asked.

“Yes, and grass and liver and earwax,” Draco added. 

Harry’s eyes grew wide as he tried to imagine all the flavours. “That’s amazing.” 

“Yeah, and these are my other favourite,” Draco said pulling Harry to a wall display.

“Droobles Best Blowing Gum,” Harry read. “What do those do?”

“The bubbles you blow are blue and you can fill a whole room with them and then they refuse to pop for days.”

“That’s so cool,” Harry touched one of the pieces reverently.

“Mom won’t let me blow them inside the house after I filled the dining hall right before a dinner party but there are several rooms that only the house elves go into so she seems fine with it as long as she doesn’t catch me.”

There was something about that logic that seemed off to Harry but he couldn’t exactly figure out what it was so he let it go. 

The two of them worked their way around the room, Harry asking questions and listening in rapt awe as Draco told him story after story of a life so different from his own that it seemed like a fairy tale. By the time they made it back to the counter the line had disappeared. Draco walked right up to the counter and said, “we’ll have one of everything,” and Harry choked. 

“I can’t eat all that!” he protested.

“Oh, well what do you want then?” 

Harry felt more than a little overwhelmed. No one had ever asked what he wanted before. “I can have anything I want?” he asked again, just to be sure.

“Sure,” Draco shrugged, as if it were no big deal. He stood patiently, waiting as Harry made another pass through the store.

“May I have a bag of the Every Flavoured Beans?” Harry asked.

“One bag of Every Flavoured Beans and one bag of Tiny Black Pepper Imps.” Draco told the lady at the counter.

“Shall I put that on your father’s account Mr. Malfoy?” the lady asked. 

Draco simply nodded.

A few minutes later Harry held the very first bag of sweets anyone had ever bought just for him, walking by the side of his very first friend, the very person who had bought him those sweets. Harry found himself wondering if he kept the bag of sweets exactly the way they were if he would feel like this forever.

“Harry, check this out,” Draco said, popping one of the imps into his mouth and a moment later blowing out a stream of fire.

“Oh wow! Let me try!” 

Draco handed off his bag to Harry and while he was blowing his own string of fire Draco opened the Every Flavoured Beans and tossed one in his mouth and then one towards Harry. Harry caught it perfectly. The flavour was awful and Harry was sure he had never been so happy in his whole life.

oOo

“What’s that?” Harry asked nodding towards the large group of people gathered around a large store window. He tossed another bean into the air and caught it in his mouth. The boys had given up on the Pepper Imps and were both digging through the Every Flavoured Beans to find the good tasting ones.

“Quidditch supplies,” Draco said, grinning in excitement. “I bet the new brooms have come in. Come on! Let’s go see.” Harry stuck close to Draco as he pushed his way to the front. Everyone was talking loud and excitedly about the ‘new Nimbus Two Thousand’, but when Harry pushed up against the glass next to Draco, all he could see was a funny looking broom. Even Draco looked like he was about to drool on the glass. Harry pulled a face. He was missing something. Inching closer to Draco, he whispered quietly “What does it do?”

Draco looked back at him, startled. He opened his mouth to respond, but then seemed to notice all the people pressed close around him. Grabbing Harry’s hand he pulled him away from the store window and the crowd before answering. “Haven’t you ever flown on a broom, Harry?”

“They fly?”

Draco nodded, “.. and the Nimbus Two Thousand is the fastest broom ever. I bet my Father will have one, he probably got his before the store did.”

“Can you teach me how to fly on a broom?” Harry asked, wide eyed with excitement.

Draco looked uncomfortable. “Well, I mean I’ve flown and stuff, but Father keeps the brooms locked up and they don’t really let kids buy brooms until we get to school.”

Harry’s could feel his shoulders slump in disappointment.

Draco looked back at the store, chewing on his lip. “I mean, ...,” he said and then a bit softer, “...it can’t possibly be that hard.” Suddenly Draco took a deep breath and squared his shoulders exactly the same way he did before walking up to Harry the first time. “Come on.”

Once inside the shop, Draco shot a longing look at the Nimbus Two Thousand in the window before leading Harry back into the bowels of the shop. “No way Father won’t notice if I bought a Nimbus,” he muttered, more to himself than Harry. “These will do.” Draco wrinkled his nose as he picked up two brooms off a rack that said ‘Used’, handing one to Harry. Even Harry could tell that this broom wasn’t anywhere near as good as the broom in the window and Draco stood looking back towards it with longing as he clutched the old broom. Still, Harry felt a thrill run through him as he held his own broom. This was a FLYING broom. Suddenly impatient with excitement, Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him towards the front.

The disdainful glance of the man behind the counter was enough to snap Draco out of his funk. “I’m sorry,” the man said before either of the boys could open their mouths, “you are not old enough to purchase brooms. Why don’t you run down to Honeydukes and pick yourselves out some nice sweets?”

Despite having just come from there, Draco seemed to be horribly offended by the implication. His pointed nose went up into the air and his voice sounded much more posh. “My father sent me down here to fetch these,” Draco said with a calm disdain that to Harry’s mind was much better done than the employee. The man, however, simply raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying the fact that Mr. Malfoy senior would want the two old brooms. Harry twiched nervously under the impassive stare but Draco only sighed, as though the whole conversation was beneath him. “They are for me and my friend to practise on. For school.”

“I’m sure Mr. Malfoy can understand that our policy is not to sell brooms to children.” 

Draco’s derisive laugh made Harry jump. “Fine. I’ll just go home and tell my father, Lucius Malfoy,” Draco clarified loudly, “that he is going to need to come down here personally to deal with you in regards to these two subpar brooms. I’m sure he will have something to say about the quality of workmanship being sold here, as well as the lack of service being shown to me, his son and heir.”

Suddenly the man didn’t appear anywhere near as confident and a woman hurried up to the counter from the back and started whispering urgently into the man’s ear. After a moment the man stepped away and the woman, obviously his supervisor, came around, smiling so wide it looked painful. “That won’t be necessary. For an old and valued client like Lucius Malfoy an exception can be made just this once. However, I need your solemn word, young man, that you will take these brooms straight home and not use them without adult supervision.”

“Very well,” Draco said calmly. “Please put the brooms on my father’s account. Would you allow us to use your Floo?”

“Yes, of course,” the supervisor said, leading the two boys back behind the counter into the employee area of the shop.

“That was brilliant,” Harry whispered. Draco sniffed but Harry could see a smile tugging at his lips. 

They were taken into the back to an old looking fireplace. Harry didn’t even have time to squawk as Draco grabbed a pinch of powder from a bowl on the mantel, threw it into the fire and pulled Harry through as he called out ‘Malfoy Manor’.

Draco managed to dodge out of the way as Harry face planted on the carpet. Harry looked up, straightening his glasses as he took in the room. It was huge, probably bigger than the Dursleys’ whole house, with paintings on the wall, wood furniture that was polished until it shone and a huge chandelier that had to be three times larger than Harry’s cupboard hung from the ceiling. “Wow.”

Draco squatted down next to him, smiling even as he shushed him. “We’ve got to be quiet,” he whispered. 

Harry nodded, scrambling to his feet. They peeked out of the door where a long hallway seemed to run forever in both directions. “It’s clear,” Draco whispered and they darted out. Their running feet didn’t make a sound on the plush carpet. Harry found himself wondering if it was really necessary to stop and hide behind tables and suits of armour as they worked their way up the hall, but he was having too much fun chasing behind Draco to care.

They were both giggling like mad by the time Draco swung a heavy door closed behind them. He threw himself on the large bed in the center of the room, his arms outstretched, smiling up at Harry as though he was the best thing ever. Harry jumped up next to him and was able to spread out as far as he could go without falling off the bed or having to touch Draco at all. “This is huge!” Harry exclaimed, turning his head towards Draco. He was sure even Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon’s bed wasn’t as big or soft as this. “Where are we?”

“My room,” Draco said still grinning.

“You are the luckiest boy ever.”

The grin on Draco’s face faded a bit as he thought about that. “Well, you’re my friend, so that means you are too.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, feeling warm and happy because he knew it was true. Draco had shared everything with him. He hadn’t left him with his Aunt and Uncle when the snake had escaped and everyone was screaming, had bought him sweets and a broom, he was letting Harry lie on his bed with him. No one else had ever shared anything with Harry without telling Harry he needed to feel grateful. Draco had shared everything with Harry without a thought and didn’t seem to want anything except to be his friend.

Harry wondered if he should say ‘Thank you’. But that didn’t seem right, somehow. ‘Thank you’, was what the adults made him say when he was getting something they didn’t think he deserved. Draco deserved something so much better than that. Harry was still working that out in his mind when Draco hopped off the bed, scooping up the brooms and headed towards the windows that ran floor to ceiling at the opposite end of the room. Harry scrambled after him.

The windows opened to a small balcony looking out over an endless expanse of grass. Draco laid the brooms on the ground side by side and then maneuvered Harry to where he wanted him. “Okay, follow me,” Draco gave him a serious look. Harry nodded earnestly. Draco held out his hand and said “Up,” and immediately the broom shot up into his hand. 

“Up,” Harry repeated, and sure enough the broom shot up. Harry couldn’t stop his wiggle of excitement. The two boys climbed on the broom and Harry adjusted his hold on the stick several times before he felt comfortable. When he stopped squirming and was looking at Draco again, the blond boy showed him how to kick off. 

“Like this.” And just like they were flying. 

Harry’s heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest. This was wonderful! At first Draco hovered close as they moved off from the balcony and out over the Malfoy parkland but it was quickly obvious that Harry got this and soon Harry was chasing Draco and Draco was chasing Harry in an endless game of tag. 

This was so much better than running had been. There was nothing to slow them down, just the wind in Harry’s face and the sound of Draco’s laughter in his ears. To be good at this, to be playing with his friend, chasing about as fast as they could get the old brooms to go, it was amazing. They were so perfectly matched it was pure joy. 

The sun had gone down so far they were having trouble seeing each other when the two boys headed back to the manor. “Time for dinner,” Draco explained, landing neatly on his balcony.

“I should probably go home,” Harry said quietly. It was so hard to say, so hard to admit that this magical day was over. Draco looked just as disappointed which made Harry feel better. “Could you… do you think I could have dinner with you before I go? I don’t think they are going to feed me at home.”

“Seriously?” Draco said, looking horrified, “they don’t feed you?”

“Sometimes,” Harry admitted uncomfortably.

“I don’t think Father will be very happy to know you are here,” Draco said, “But I could bring you some things up from dinner if you want?”

“Would you?”

“Yeah, just stay here. No one will bother you in my room. But you could read my books, or …. anything.” Draco and Harry shared a smile, both pleased to be putting off the end of this day a little longer. “Okay, I’ll be back as soon as I can get away from dinner.” Draco said, but even then he didn’t seem like he wanted to leave, walking backwards towards the door as though afraid his friend would suddenly disappear if he took his eyes off him. “I’ll be back,” he promised again and Harry just smiled and nodded and then Draco was gone.

oOo

Harry was used to entertaining himself. He had had lots of practise. Still, it had been such an amazing day it was like he had almost forgotten how to be alone. He had too much nervous energy to sit still so he paced about for a while. He had circled the room several times before he realised he hadn’t really seen anything in the room. 

The next time around, he walked a bit more slowly, trying to take in the things that made up his friend’s room. There were a lot of books with titles that Harry didn’t understand. There were toys, some he thought he recognised and others he didn’t. There was a stack of bird quills that stumped Harry for a bit but examining them closely he could see where the ink would come out and realised that Draco must use them for writing. Harry felt very pleased with himself for figuring that out and riding on that success started examining some of the other items that he didn’t recognise.

Harry was seated on the bed, trying to make out the beginning of one of the books laid out in front of him when Draco finally came back, head down and moving slowly. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“Dumbledore is here.”

“Who?”

“Albus Dumbledore?” Draco said with the face he got when he couldn’t believe Harry didn’t know something. “The head of Hogwarts?”

Harry shook his head, still lost.

Draco just sighed, staring at the floor as reaching under his shirt and pulling out a large linen napkin with the edges knotted together, obviously filled with food. Harry stuffed it up under his own shirt and tucking it in to hold it in place. “He showed up just after dinner asking to see me. Father wasn’t happy, but it’s Dumbledore so …” Draco shrugged. “He said he knew you were here and that he needed to take you home.”

“Did he tell your dad? Are you in trouble?” Harry asked quietly.

“No, it’s just…” Draco’s raised his head but still seemed unable to look at Harry, staring just over his shoulder. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Me either,” Harry agreed. “When will I see you again?”

Draco shrugged, “School, I guess.”

“Are you coming to my school?” Harry asked, excited again, but Draco just looked confused.

“What do you mean your school? You’re coming to Hogwarts aren’t you?” The confused look dissolved into a rising panic. “You have to come to Hogwarts. All of the best witches and wizards go to Hogwarts.”

Harry didn’t know about witches and wizards but it made just about as much sense as anything else that had happened today. One thing he did know is that the Dursleys would absolutely want no part of it. “I don’t think I can.”

Draco grabbed Harry by the arms, suddenly having no problem looking him right in the eye. “You have to. You’re Harry Potter. You have to go to Hogwarts,” Draco demanded, shaking Harry’s arms. “You want to come to school with me, don’t you?” As though that would change anything.

“Yes, but I don’t think my Aunt and Uncle will let me.”

Draco and Harry stood staring at each other. Harry was sure he could see Draco’s mind working behind his eyes. “Then I’ll come get you,” Draco said fiercely, his shoulders squaring off like he was preparing for a fight. “If I get to school and you’re not there then I’ll come get you and you can sleep in my dorm room with me.”

Harry couldn’t help the wide grin that spread over his face. “You promise?”

“Yes, I, Draco Malfoy, promise I won’t leave you there. I’ll come get you. No matter what, I’ll come get you.”

Harry held up his pinky and in the way that all children understand these things Draco wrapped his own around it. A pinky promise, a solemn vow. Harry tried to wrap this moment up in his mind to keep, him standing there grinning and Draco looking fierce. 

After that there was nothing left to do. “Use the broom to get down to the yard and then hide it in the bushes. I’ll get it in the morning. Dumbledore said he would meet you by the front of the house,” Draco instructed, still sounding sad but also determined.

Harry stood on the balcony staring out into the night with his broom in his hand, when he it occurred to him what he was forgetting. He suddenly knew what was better than thank you, better than everything, and good enough for Draco. “You are my friend.”

“Best friends,” Draco clarified.

“Best friends,” Harry agreed. “See you soon.”

“See you soon.”

Draco stood on his balcony and watched Harry float off into the darkness.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore was tall and thin with a long white beard and pale blue eyes. If he hadn’t been here to take Harry away from his very first friend the boy would have liked him instantly. Instead Harry couldn’t help feeling disgruntled about the whole thing.

“Hello Harry Potter.”

“Sir,” Harry said, falling into step beside the old man.

“I admit, this is not a place I expected to find you,” Dumbledore said as casually as one might comment on the weather.

Harry looked up at him, having the sense there was more behind the simple statement.

“Draco and I were playing.” Harry tried to keep his answers brief when speaking with an adult. Conversations with adults rarely went well for him.

“Ahh, you made a new friend.” Harry didn’t bother to respond, it wasn’t a question anyway. “One must be careful with new friends. Sometimes they can lead you into trouble.”

“Draco didn’t get me into trouble,” Harry instantly defended.

“Did he not? Will you not be in trouble when you get home?”

Harry mulled that over as they quietly walked in the dark. The Dursleys often got mad at him over the strangest things. Harry was pretty certain he was already going to be in trouble because of the snake thing. “Sir, do you think I am going to be in more trouble now, than I would have been in anyway?”

“That is an excellent question young man,” Dumbledore said smiling, his blue eyes twinkling down at him. “For now, living with your Aunt and Uncle is the best place for you, Harry. I want you to promise me that you will not run off again.”

It took Harry a minute to realise that Dumbledore hadn’t answered Harry’s question. So he didn’t feel bad in dodging the request. “They don’t like me very much, Sir.”

“Harry,” Dumbledore stopped and put his hands on Harry’s shoulders, “there is more going on than you know. I need you to trust me and stay with the Dursleys.”

Harry nodded, but in his head he wasn’t promising, just acknowledging what Dumbledore was saying. He needed to think, and he wasn’t going to make any promises.

“Thank you, Harry.” Dumbledore obviously took Harry’s response at face value. “Come, let’s get you home.” Harry felt Dumbledore's arm twist around him and the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull. The two of them were suddenly standing on the corner of Privet Drive, down the street from the Dursley home. 

Harry cringed involuntary, still trying to catch his breath. He wasn’t ready to go back to his Uncle and Aunt yet. “Sir, what things are going on that I don’t know?”

“You will know soon enough,” Dumbledore said, dodging yet another question. “Just know that there are many young witches and wizards who will be thrilled to be your friend and will be much better choices than the young Mr. Malfoy.”

“Why? Is he in trouble?” 

“Not yet.”

The thought of his new friend in trouble made Harry’s breath catch and his heart pound. “Sir, if there is something I can do to help Draco…”

“Stay away from him, Harry,” Dumbledore interrupted. “That’s the best thing you can do for both of you. Now, it’s time for you to go home.” Dumbledore nodded towards the house that Harry lived in. 

Harry’s brow creased in frustration but he knew better than to try and argue with an adult. He didn’t have the adults in his life wrapped around his finger like Dudley, nor did he have the skill of manipulation like Draco. The thought of his friend staring down the clerk at the broom shop gave Harry courage. Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders like he had seen Draco do Harry headed off down Privet Drive.

oOo

The reunion with the Dursleys went better than Harry expected, in that there was still lots of yelling and Harry still ended up locked in the cupboard without dinner, but no one had noticed the linen napkin full of food Draco had smuggled to him that he had tucked up inside his shirt. More than that, even the yelling had seemed almost half hearted and it seemed like the Dursleys weren’t so much upset that he had disappeared as much as that he had come back. It felt a bit like they were as grateful as he was for the break. 

Harry sat in his little space, the napkin spread out in front of him eating soft buttery rolls and pieces of fruit and small balls of cheese. It wasn’t as good as sitting on Draco’s bed with his friend, but it was like he had brought a bit of the magic of the day home with him. When the food was all gone Harry carefully cleaned off the napkin, folded it neatly and put it in the small box of his carefully guarded treasures.

Then Harry lay in bed and thought. 

He thought about Draco and how he had gotten him away from the Dursleys. He thought about the question Harry had asked Dumbledore, about whether or not he was in any more trouble because he had taken off, and was struck by the thought that he might actually be in less trouble because he wasn’t around when they would have been the most mad. Harry didn’t think that was the answer Dumbledore was trying to get him to see, but it felt true, nonetheless.

He thought about running away with Draco. Dumbledore had said something about other kids wanting to be his friends. Would they run with him like Draco had, dodging around every obstacle to show him places to where two boys could hide and magical worlds behind alley walls and stores full of sweets and flying brooms where they would buy him anything he wanted? 

And then Harry thought about flying with Draco. Surely there was no one who was as well matched for Harry as Draco on a broom. They seemed to read each other's thoughts. Sometimes Harry was Draco’s shadow, knowing even before he moved which way he was going to go. And sometimes it had been Harry, flying in the sun, knowing without even having to look that Draco was one heartbeat behind him.

Finally Harry thought about standing in Draco’s room, eye to eye as his blond friend swore he would come for him. More intense than the running or the flying, this moment hung heavy Harry’s heart. 

There was someone out there who was willing to rescue him from the Dursleys. It was an important thought. When everyone else seemed to be tossing him back, no matter what he or the Dursleys wanted, Draco was willing to come rescue him. Draco would come get him. 

It was this, more than any of the rest of it that decided Harry. It didn’t matter of Dumbledore was right and Draco meant trouble. Or maybe it was even more important if Dumbledore was right. If Draco was going to be in trouble, then Harry couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else than right there with him.

With that decided Harry curled up and let the happy memories of the best day of his life sing him sweetly to sleep.


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry struggles to balance his friendship with Draco with the new people he meets as he starts at Hogwarts.

The second time Harry saw the strange blond boy who had become his best friend was at Madam Malkin’s. It had been a crazy couple of days with Hagrid, and a crazy couple weeks before that with the Dursley’s dodging his Hogwarts letters and a long boring several months of endless summer before that and all of it had happened since the last time he had seen Draco. And yet it all seemed to disappear when he spotted his friend standing in the back of Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions.

“Draco!”

“Harry!” Draco jumped off the stool and rushed towards him, heedless of pins and squawking witches. He stopped inches in front of Harry, vibrating as though it was all he could do to stop himself from throwing his arms around him. “You’re here! You made it!”

“Yeah, I made it. Hagrid came and got me. Uncle Vernon had hauled us all the way out to a rock in the middle of the ocean to keep me away, but Hagrid found me and broke down the door and got me a birthday cake and brought me here.” Harry realised he had probably missed a few important details but it was hard to remember everything when ones best friend is standing there right in front of you after MONTHS.

“Hagrid?” Draco said, obviously picking up on the most important part of Harry’s story. “Isn’t he…?”

The witch working on Draco’s robes dragged him back onto his stool, but that was alright because Madam Malkin put Harry on a stool right next to him.

“The gamekeeper at Hogwarts,” Harry said, as proud of his new friend as he was of his old friend. “He’s great. He’s so big everyone moves out of the way so we don’t have to climb around legs like we had to do last time and he took me to Gringotts where I have my very own vault so you won’t have to pay for everything anymore.”

Draco seemed to get smaller the more Harry talked. “Oh, well I guess you don’t need me anymore, as long as you have Hagrid,” he grumped.

“What are you talking about?” Harry yelled and then was shushed by Madam Malkin. “What are you talking about?” Harry said quieter. “Hagrid is my friend but you are my best friend. Right?”

Draco smile seemed a bit shy as he peeked out from under the white-blond fringe of his hair.

“Right?” Harry, asked again, pushing a bit on Draco so that he rocked on his stool. 

The witch trying to pin his robes shot Harry a dirty look but Draco answered “Right” with his strong confident voice again so all was good in Harry’s world. And then Hagrid was there at the window pointing to two ice creams. “Oh look, Hagrid got ice cream. Can you come with us? I could pay for yours since I still owe you for the Every Flavoured Beans.”

“I.. I can’t.” Draco said his eyes on Hagrid and looking really uncomfortable. “Father is just next door buying books.” 

Harry didn’t understand why that meant Draco couldn’t come but he didn’t want to push. “Well, will I see you later?”

“Yes,” Draco nodding quickly and looking relieved. “We can meet up on the train.”

“The train?”

Draco smiled, used to Harry not knowing anything, “The Hogwarts Express. All the students take it to get to school. We’ll sit together.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed even though it wasn’t a question. The witch was done with Draco and he hopped down from his stool as though he was going to just leave. Harry watched him feeling his heart sink. Had he done something wrong? 

Halfway to the door Draco abruptly turned around and came back. “I’m glad you’re here Harry. I’m glad you made it,” he whispered as though it was an important secret that no one else should hear.

“Me too,” Harry whispered back and they shared a secret grin before Draco hurried back out the door. Watching through the glass, Harry saw Draco stop. He and Hagrid took each other’s measure. Hagrid nodded politely and after a moment Draco nodded back before turning and disappearing down the street.

When Harry came out of the shop Hagrid handed him the chocolate and raspberry ice cream. “Who were that?” he asked, tipping his chin the the direction Draco had disappeared.

“That’s Draco Malfoy. He’s my friend. He’s my best friend,” Harry corrects himself.

“Malfoy hu? As I’m rememberin’ most of the Malfoys end up in Slytherin. He was pretty polite for a Slytherin though.”

“What’s a Slytherin?”

“Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin’ how little yeh know. Slytherin is one of the school houses, the worst to some way of thinking. There’s Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Not a single witch or wizard who went bad wasn’t in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one.”

Harry worked that over in his mind for a bit as they picked up his school books before finally asking, “Hagrid, are there good witches and wizards that come out of Slytherin?”

“Well, I don’t rightly know,” Hagrid said. “I guess there would have to be wouldn’t there?”

Harry nodded, content to put the matter out of his mind.

oOo

A month later Harry hadn’t been able to find Draco on the Hogwarts Express. He had walked from one end to the other twice before finally giving up. He thought maybe Draco was looking for him and if he just waited he would turn up. He did meet Fred and George Weasley who quickly abandoned him in favour of some giant tarantula and also their little brother Ron. Harry was thinking of Draco when he bought one of everything and then was able to share with Ron. It wasn’t the same as being with his friend, but it was close.

Ron was fun. He taught Harry about chocolate frog cards and told him about his rat, Scabbers who didn’t do anything but sleep and tried to do a spell with his battered looking wand.

When Hermione showed up looking for Neville’s toad, Harry was less than impressed. Neville was alright, a bit shy and quiet, but Hermione seemed stuck up, a know-it-all who claimed to have already memorised all their course books and knew more about Harry than Harry did. Her desire to be in Gryffindor put both of them off the idea, especially when she said Dumbledore had been in it. Harry still hadn’t really forgiven him for warning him off Draco. Ron agreed with him, saying he hoped they were sorted into any house away from her.

Hermione had wandered off with Neville and it was just Harry and Ron when Draco finally showed up with two other boys in tow. “There you are!” Draco exclaimed, charging in and collapsing in the seat next to Harry. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Harry, meet Crabbe and Goyle.” 

Harry was instantly on edge. Both of the boys Draco had brought with him reminded him to much of his cousin for his comfort. And then, even worst, Draco pointed to Ron and said “You, out.”

Ron’s jaw clenched but Harry jumped in first. “Draco, this is Ron. He and I were sharing my haul off the cart. I bought one of everything.” Harry hoped Draco remembered him offering to do the same in Honeydukes. “Do you want to share with us?”

Ron didn’t even bother to hide his snicker at Draco’s name and Harry watched as Draco’s face was immediate over-run with anger. “You think my name is funny do you? No need to ask who you are with your red hair and freckles. You’re a Weasley.” He spoke in the formal posh voice he had used before at the broom shop, his scorn and distaste clearly evident.

Ron leapt to his feet, anger pouring off of him.

But Draco was on a roll and didn’t seem to see any reason to stop while Crabbe and Goyle made themselves comfortable, reaching over to raid the sweets. “You’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Harry. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. Don’t worry, I’ll help you there. Weasley is your mum still having more children than they can afford?”

“You leave my mum out of this!” Ron bellowed.

“Draco..” Harry tried to interrupt but Draco didn’t even seem to hear him.

“You going to fight us?” Draco was up in Ron’s face. “Go ahead, throw the first punch. I dare you.”

“Draco!” Harry leapt up behind him.

“Four to one. You know you don’t stand a chance.” Draco spat out.

“Three to two.” Harry yelled back as he forced himself between Draco and Ron. Draco looked like Harry had actually thrown that punch. 

Goyle was suddenly on his feet, yelling his head off and pushing past Harry and Draco as he swung wildly about. It took Harry a moment to realise that what he was seeing was Scabbers hanging off the end of one of Goyles fingers by his teeth. Then Scabbers flew one direction, his small body crashing into the window and both Crabbe and Goyle scrambled the other direction, out the door, disappearing down the hall. Draco stormed out after them. 

“Draco!” Harry called. Draco paused for a moment at the door, his head turned half way back for a moment before he too was gone. Harry collapsed back in his seat, stunned at how quickly his world had dissolved around him. It didn’t surprise him at all when the know-all Hermione showed up in the doorway a moment later to scold them for fighting. He slumped forward and put his head in his hands, wishing the world would go on without him for a bit.

oOo

Ron didn’t appear the least bit put out by either the ‘almost’ fight or Hermione’s scolding.  
“Turns out it was three against three, huh Scabbers?” Ron grinned, picking up his rat. “So you’ve met Malfoy before?”

“He’s my friend,” Harry said, even as he wondered if that was still true. Draco certainly hadn’t looked like he still wanted to be friends when he left.

“Best stay away from that lot. Bad all the way through. My dad says Malfoy’s father didn’t need any excuse to go over to the Dark Side. They say they were bewitched by You-Know-Who, but dad says he doesn’t believe it.”

“Why?” Harry said looking up.

“What?” Ron asked, obviously startled by the question.

“Why doesn’t your father believe that they might have been bewitched by Voldemort?”

“Well,” Ron looked confused for a minute before he brightened and said confidently, “because they are Slytherins.”

“You-Know-Who was Slytherin,” Hermione piped up.

“Yes, thank you,” Harry said, frustrated. “But surely not all Slytherins are bad.”

“Oh yes they are,” Ron said with feeling.

“Are you saying nothing good has come out of Slytherin?”

“No nothing,” Ron proclaimed right over the top of Hermione saying, “well actually..”

“All Slytherins are mean… and … and ... cruel. You can’t trust them.” Ron was now the one on a roll and Harry felt the same anger he had felt when Draco had been attacking Ron boiling up.

“You are doing the same thing that Draco was doing!” Harry exclaimed jumping to his feet. “You both are judging people by their parents. Why can’t you see how wrong that is?”

“It’s not wrong. I am nothing like the Malfoy’s. They are Slytherins!” Ron yelled back.

“It doesn’t matter what they are! I spent my whole life with my Aunt and Uncle hating me because my parents had magic, because they weren’t like them. My cousin got a room and presents and friends and I got nothing and it was wrong! They were wrong and Draco is wrong and you are wrong!”

“That’s not…” Ron was leaning over shaking his head, “That’s not right. You’re not looking at this right. Why can’t you understand that they are not like us? Draco came in here and picked a fight!”

“You started it!”

“I did not!”

“You laughed at him! You hurt his feelings.”

“He doesn’t have feelings!”

Harry stood there staring at Ron with his mouth open in shock. Ron was red in the face, his hands clenched, shaking with anger. Hermione had a hand over her mouth as though she was trying to hold something in. The only sound in the room was Ron panting.

“I can’t believe you said that,” Harry whispered in horror.

Ron broke, running from the car.

Harry stared at the spot where Ron had stood. He could feel Hermione’s eyes on him. He wrapped his arms around his chest as a layer of protection before looking up to meet them. “I don’t think I am good at having friends,” he said, his voice breaking.

Sighing, Hermione came into the room and dropped down onto Ron’s bench. She looked up at Harry. “Merlin was a Slytherin.”

Harry blinked at her a couple times before moving to sit down across from her. “Was he?”

“UmHmm.”

“Why doesn’t anyone else remember that?”

“I don’t know.”

They sat in silence for a while, Harry staring out the window while Hermione picked through the discarded wrappers. She picked up the Dumbledore card out of the mess. She straightened out a bent edge.

“I met him once,” Harry said.

“Did you?” Hermione perked up. “What was he like?”

Harry shrugged. “He took me back to my Aunt and Uncle.”

“Oh,” Hermione looked disappointed. She looked out the window. “I did all this reading and studying before I came. I don’t have anyone to help me. No one at home does magic and I just wanted to make sure I didn’t fail.”

“No one at my home does magic either.”

Hermione nodded, but still seemed lost in her own thoughts. “All the books said it didn’t matter what house you were sorted into, but then they would go on and on about how great Gryffindor was and I… I just wanted to have the best chance.” Then she looked up and met Harry’s eyes. “But I’m starting to think maybe it really doesn’t matter what you are, like with the houses or parents or last names. Maybe it’s more important who you are.”

Harry smiled at Hermione who smiled back.

oOo

Harry and Hermione went to find Neville who still hadn’t found his toad when the train stopped. Neville was quiet but then so was Harry while Hermione talked enough for three of them. Hagrid met them on the platform and Harry was relieved to see him. Between Hagrid and Hermione and even Neville Harry didn’t feel so alone.

He couldn’t help looking around for Draco and Ron though. He did see a flash of white hair eventually but he was already committed to a boat with Hermione, Neville and another girl he didn’t know. To move would have caused a ruckus and he wasn’t even sure Draco would let him on his boat. Maybe he shouldn’t want to sit by Draco, given how he had treated Ron. 

Bits and pieces of the fight with Ron attacked his brain. 

“All Slytherins are mean,” Ron had said. 

Draco’s face when he had told off Ron had been awful and his voice cold. Harry didn’t want that turned on him, not ever, but he hadn’t hesitated to step between Draco to protect Ron. The face Draco had made when Harry had done that was worse. 

“He doesn’t have any feelings,” Ron had said. 

He was wrong. Harry knew he was wrong. That look, like Harry had punched him in the face, told Harry that Draco absolutely had feelings.

Harry missed his friend. 

Harry never did see Ron, but Hagrid found Neville’s toad as they were getting out of the boats and while things were still messed up that did make him feel a bit better.

Coming into the great hall, Harry caught the eye of Dumbledore at the head table. The old wizard nodded and had a contented smile on his face as he watched them march in. Harry nodded back, but felt uncomfortable at being singled out and quickly looked away. 

By the time they were lined up for the sorting hat, Harry had spotted both Ron and Draco. They were standing so close they were almost touching, but neither of them seemed to notice. Harry attempted to edge towards them but Professor McGonagall gave a stern look and he stopped moving immediately.

Hermione was the first of the people Harry knew to be sorted. She ran to the stool and slammed the hat on her head, and her face twisted up in concentration. Everyone was shifting a bit nervously when the hat finally called out “RAVENCLAW!” 

Harry’s heart sunk. How would Hermione react to not getting the house she wanted? 

She slipped off the stood and put the hat down before looking directly at Harry. She smiled, bright and happy and Harry knew it was going to be alright. He smiled back.

Neville took almost as long as Hermione before being sorted to Gryffindor, but he seemed happy with that as well.

The hat had barely touched Draco’s head when it called “SLYTHERIN”. Someone next to Harry muttered “Of course,” but he couldn’t tell if they thought that was a good thing or not. Harry watched his friend join the others at the Slytherin table.

And then it was Harry’s name being called. Whispers broke out from everywhere as he walked forward. Everyone was staring and Harry just wanted the whole thing to be over. He was grateful when the hat slipped down over his eyes, cutting him off from the rest of the room.

The small voice in his ear was warm and comforting. “Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There’s talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that’s interesting…. So where should I put you?”

Harry didn’t know if the question was actually directed to him or not, but he answered it. “Please put me somewhere that I will belong. I want very much to belong.”

There was a pleased hum. “That I will, my dear boy, that I will. Not many come to me ready to accept who they are, no matter what that means. I will remember you Harry Potter. Oh yes, I will remember you. I will put you in SLYTHERIN!” The last word echoed out to the whole hall. 

As he pulled off the hat, Harry could see the entire Slytherin table had burst into applause and Draco and some of the others were on their feet. None of the other houses seemed happy but Harry caught sight of Hermione smiling and he beamed back at her. He walked right up to Draco who was still cheering wildly and had to yell a bit to be heard. “Can I sit with you?”

Draco laughed, throwing his arms around Harry and squeezing tight. They sat down, sides pressed against each other like they had in the alleyway behind the boxes so many months ago. Still smiling so hard it hurt, Harry glanced up at the head table. McGonagall and several of the other professors looked stunned, including Hagrid. When Harry smiled and waved, Hagrid smiled and waved back. 

Dumbledore had lost his smile.

oOo

Ron sorted Gryffindor, and the relief on his face was obvious. Blaize Zabini was the last on the list and plopped down on Harry’s other side when he was sorted Slytherin. They exchanged smiles and Harry felt like he was going to like him.

Dumbledore stood up and said a bunch of gibberish that had Harry and Draco and most of the Slytherin table rolling their eyes while the Gryffindor table applauded loudly. Then the food appeared and all was forgotten except the wonder of being able to eat his fill for the first time his life. 

The ghosts floated about while they ate. When one got close, Harry scooted toward Draco who just laughed at him and pushed him back into Blaise. Blaise laughed, wrapped his arms around Harry and in an incredibly old fashioned posh tone of voice said “Thanks Draco, old boy, I’ll just keep Harry then shall I?” Of course Draco didn’t let that stand. There was a bit of a tug of war over Harry who couldn’t stop laughing enough to help either side, feeling happy and loved. All seemed forgiven between Draco and Harry and he was convinced that he was the luckiest boy in the world.

There were announcements that Harry didn’t remember a word of and a school song that Harry seemed to be the only one who didn’t know the words to. Of course, everyone sang the song at their own speed with the Weasley twins Fred and George the last to finish. 

Harry caught Fred’s eye as everyone cheered and Fred winked at him. Harry smiled and they both shared a laugh across the distance. Harry was glad at least one Gryffindor didn’t think he was awful just because he was Slytherin.

Then it was bedtime and their Prefect, Gemma Farley, led the way to the Slytherin dungeons. “We’re lucky,” Draco whispered to Harry. “The door to the Slytherin dungeon is in the Entrance hall. Gryffindors have to march all the way to the other end of the school and up tons of stairs to get to their towers.”

Harry was a bit nervous about staying in a ‘dungeon’ but as full and tired as he was, Harry was grateful that they didn’t have far to go. The group stopped at a bare stretch of stone wall and Gemma called out “Advantage through cunning”. 

A section of the wall slid away to reveal a long room with tall windows that looked out into the watery depths of the lake. Green lanterns were everywhere and a cheery fire crackled in a huge fireplace. There were chairs and tables and couches everywhere. It didn’t look like a dungeon at all and Harry was enchanted.

Boys and girls split off from the common room in different directions. Down a short corridor was the boys dormitory. Four poster beds with green curtains and their trunks stacked at the foot. Harry got the bed by the far wall which he thought was great, but then Draco and Blaise got into a scuffle about who got the bed next to him so he slid down one. Blaise took the bed by the wall, with Draco and then Crabbe and finally Goyle on Harry’s other side. 

Draco grumbled a bit about the size of the beds, and having seen Draco’s bed at home Harry couldn’t really blame him. Most of the boys, including Harry, stripped down and changed right there in the dorm room, but Draco grabbed his pile of clothes and a large bag from his trunk and headed off to the bathroom. Harry and Blaise exchanged equally puzzled looks. Goyle followed Draco into the bathroom leaving Crabbe standing at the foot of his bed glaring after them. Crabbe swung that glare towards him, but Harry ignored him and climbed into the warm soft bed. He didn’t remember his head hitting the pillow.

oOo

Harry woke in the morning to the feeling of his bed shifting. Blinking his eyes open, he saw Draco climbing onto his bed to sit indian style next to his hip. Harry decided in that moment that this was his favorite way to wake up. “Morning,” Harry said with a smile, but then he noticed Draco’s serious face and he sat up. “What’s wrong?”

Draco stared at him hard and quiet for several long minutes before he looked down. “Why did you pick Weasley over me?” he asked in a whisper so soft Harry had to slide closer to hear it.

“I didn’t,” Harry whispered back.

Draco glared at Harry. Harry slid closer and lifted his hand to Draco’s shoulder, but the way the blond boy tensed caused him to drop it again. Harry struggled to figure out how to explain to Draco. 

His first instinct was to tell Draco why what he had done to Ron was wrong. Strangely enough it was remembering Ron yelling at him “Why can’t you understand,” that stopped him. Hard as it was, Draco and Ron both were going to have to decide for themselves what was wrong, just like Harry had to. Also, while he decided he liked Hermione, he really didn’t want to sound like her.

Draco was glaring unhappily at the bedspread beneath them, still waiting for an answer. Harry didn’t want to hurt Draco. He wanted Draco to be happy. That thought acted like a ripple through his brain and suddenly he knew exactly what to tell Draco. “When you left, Ron started to say mean things about you but I wouldn’t let him. I told him you were my friend. I defended you. It made him so mad he stormed out too.”

Draco peeked up at him through his hair. “You defended me?”

“Yes, and I would do it again. You’re my best friend. No one gets to say bad things about you around me.”

Draco smiled for a moment but then his face dropped again. “But then why did you defend Weasley?”

Harry rolled that one over. Ron and Harry weren’t friends like he and Draco were friends. But he did like him, even if Ron had decided he didn’t like Harry. Draco might not understand that though. Harry finally settled on, “Four against one isn’t fair, Draco.”

It was obvious that Draco wasn’t entirely happy with that answer. Harry could see the blond working through that in his mind. Finally he shrugged and climbed off the bed. “Get dressed, it’s time for breakfast,” Draco ordered and then he swept a pile of clothes off his trunk and that strange bag and headed for the bathroom.

oOo

Harry was grateful to not be the only one feeling completely overwhelmed by the end of the first day. Of the five boys, Draco was definitely doing the best but even he seemed to be struggling with the sheer volume of information being thrown at them.

Slytherins and Ravenclaws had Transfiguration together with Professor McGonagall, and Hermione and Draco seemed to be locked in a contest of wills as to who could get their matches to turn into needles first. Draco’s was definitely better than anyone elses in the class as no one else had managed any change at all, but Hermione’s was still better.

“Good job.” Harry gave Hermione’s shoulder a friendly bump as they filed out of class. “I think I actually saw Professor smile at you.”

“Thanks,” Hermione said. “McGonagall is great, much better than Professor Quirrell. He is the worst.”

“Oh no, really? He teaches Defence against the Dark Arts. I was really looking forward to that class.”

“The Ravenclaws are setting up a weekly study group with some of the older year students so we don’t fall behind because of him.”

“That’s great. Do you think they would mind if me and a couple friends joined you?”

Hermione looked past Harry to where Draco was waiting for them at the door. “I’m not sure.”

“Would you ask them? I mean, I’m sure we could form our own study group, but having both you and Draco in the same study group would be great. You guys are both so bloody smart.”

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip for a minute before shrugging. “I’ll ask and let you know, alright?”

Harry gave her a quick one-armed hug. “Thanks Hermione. You’re the best.”

Hermione nodded at Draco as she left the room and Draco looked like he was still trying to decide how to respond to that when Harry joined him. “What was that all about?” Draco asked, nodding at Hermione’s retreating back.

“She says that Professor Quirrell is a real nightmare. The Ravenclaws are putting a study group together so they don’t get behind. I asked if we could join?”

“With the Ravenclaws?” Draco asked, giving him an incredulous look. “Why would we want to do that?”

“Well, some of the smartest students in the school are Ravenclaws. I mean other than you, of course. It sounded like a good thing.”

Crabbe interrupted before Draco could respond to that, wanting Draco to go back over some of the things Professor McGonagall had said and it was obvious that he and Goyle had understood less than even Harry. He felt bad at how that lifted his spirits, but also appreciated how the questions they were constantly asking Draco helped Harry understand as well. The subject of the study group didn’t come back up.

Harry was proud at how patient Draco was in answering questions. Occasionally he would sigh and give them that look, like he couldn’t understand why all of them were so slow, but then he would go over whatever it was for the third time and often Harry would find himself understanding things much better after Draco explained it, than any of the teachers.

This was especially true with Potions. Draco had said not to worry because Professor Snape, as their head of house, took good care of the Slytherins and that definitely seemed to be true with everyone but Harry.

The Slytherins had Potions with the Gryffindors. Ron and Neville came in, heads bent together, chatting about something. They took the chairs closest to the door and while Neville smiled and waved at Harry, Ron never looked up. Draco gave Harry a narrow-eyed look when he waved back at Neville, but didn’t say a word.

It was Blaise who gave Harry a funny look of his own and said, “You sure have a lot of friends in other houses, Harry. I thought you were a Slytherin.”

Crabbe chuckled a bit at that and Harry tossed him an annoyed look before answering Blaise. “I am Slytherin. Aren’t Slytherins allowed to have friends?”

Blaise didn’t have time to answer as Snape billowed in and immediately started in on the roll. “Harry Potter,” Snape popped the P in Potter and Harry felt his stomach drop. “Our new celebrity.” As Snape finished the roll, Harry tried to convince himself that it was nothing, that there was no reason to be nervous, but the confused look on Draco’s face didn’t help steady his nerves.

Snape moved slowly around the class as he spoke and seemed to be circling closer and closer to Harry. Harry felt a bit like he had in the zoo under the eye of the large snake, except this time the snake in question wanted to devour him. Then Snape was standing right by his desk while Harry made a concerted effort to sink through the floor.

“Potter,” Snape snapped and Harry threw Draco a panicked glance. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

The question didn’t even make any sense to Harry. He could see Crabbe shaking with laughter on the other side of Draco’s stunned face. He finally dragged his gaze up to the Professor towering over him. “I don’t know, sir,” and counted the answer a raging success because he had managed not to stutter.

“Tut, tut - fame clearly isn’t everything.”

Harry couldn’t help glancing back at Draco, who literally had his jaw open. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. It had to be over. Right? Snape would move on and torture someone else now.

“Let’s try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?” 

It was all Harry could do not to groan aloud at the question. Taking a deep breath he pried his eyes back open and looked back up at Professor Snape. His lips formed the words “I don’t know,” but what came out was “The stomach of a goat, sir.” No wait, that hadn’t been him. That was Draco’s voice. 

Both Harry and Snape turned to Draco, whose face had cleared and looked perfectly calm as though the question had been directed at him and he hadn’t just spoken out of turn. Harry glanced back up at Snape, who looked like he had swallowed a lemon. Professor Snape looked back at Harry who immediately looked down, trying to disappear completely.

“Very good Mr. Malfoy. At least someone here is a credit to their house.” With that Snape turned away and resumed the lesson. They all paired off to mix up potions and Draco literally growled at Blaise when he tried to pair with Harry. Harry, feeling more than a bit shaken from the encounter with Snape, wanted nothing more than hide behind Draco for a while. 

Draco took the loss of his right hand without comment as Harry plastered himself to his best friends side and managed not only to quietly talk Harry through the potion process but also keep Crabbe and Goyle on track and even prevented Blaise and his partner from making a critical mistake. 

“Very good, Mr. Malfoy,” Snape praised as he walked by them, ignoring Harry’s admittedly meager contribution altogether. Not that Harry was complaining. He wanted very much to be ignored by Professor Snape.

Neville and Ron were not so lucky. Their cauldron ended up a twisted mess while the room filled with green smoke and a toxic liquid seeped across the floor burning holes in people’s shoes. Everyone scrambled up on their stools and poor Neville broke out in boils. Neville and Ron ended up with points lost for Gryffindor as well as a trip to the hospital wing, and Harry was sure Snape had been eyeing him trying to find a way to blame him for the disaster.

“He hates me,” Harry moaned later, seated in the Slytherin common room, head buried in his hands. No one bothered to contradict him, which only made him feel worse. “Why does he hate me?” Harry tried.

“Good taste?” Crabbe snickered. 

Harry’s head snapped up quick enough to see the glare of death Draco shot Crabbe. It was the first time Harry had ever seen Crabbe voluntarily walk away from Draco.

“That was mean,” Goyle said, watching Crabbe walk away and Harry decided from that moment he was going to try and think of Goyle as Greg.

“Look, it will be alright,” Draco said, throwing an arm over Harry’s shoulders. “There’s obviously been some sort of misunderstanding. We’ll sort it though.”

“Okay,” Harry said trying to force a smile.

“Sure is strange though,” Blaise said, leaning back against the wall off to the side of where Harry was seated. 

Some of the older boys that were standing around nodded. “We’ve never heard of Snape treating anyone from Slytherin like that. Normally he reserves that level of contempt for the Gryffindors.”

“Fantastic,” Harry muttered dropping his head back into his hands.

“We’ll fix it,” Draco said fiercely. “I swear we’ll fix it.”

Harry nodded but then pushed himself to his feet. “Look, I need to get out of here for a while.” 

“Where are you going?” Draco asked, also getting to his feet.

“I thought I’d go visit Hagrid. Do you want to come?”

Draco suddenly looked uncomfortable, glancing around at the others around them. “Ah, no. I .. uh..I’ve got some studying I should do.”

“I’ll come,” Blaise said, pushing off from the wall.

Harry was too caught up in what had just happened to notice the angry glare Draco shot Blaise. He did hear Greg ask, “Was that mean too?” but that didn’t make any sense. Harry didn’t hear a reply from Draco and quickly forgot about it.


	3. Fly high but avoid the Cerberus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco find ways to take care of each other as they navigate their first flying lesson. But Draco is not Harry's only friend that joins him in getting into trouble.

Draco acted a bit grumpy and restless around Blaise for a few days but they seemed to sort it out as their first official flying lesson approached. It seemed like all of the first years were bragging about how well they could fly or which Quidditch team was the best, Draco and Seamus from Gryffindor were the loudest, although when the subject was Quidditch teams, Ron joined in as loud as anyone. 

No one asked Harry if he had been on a broom before. Everyone had pretty much gotten use to the idea that Harry didn’t know much about the magic world and it didn’t occur to anyone that this would be different. Occasionally, Draco would shoot him a look, inviting him to join in but Harry just smiled and waved him on.

The morning of their lesson, breakfast was louder than usual. Draco and Seamus shouted back and forth across the hall about how great they were and Hermione was reading flying tips from the Ravenclaw table loud enough so that Neville could hear them. Ravenclaw had already done their first flying lesson and she had survived it alright but she was trying to comfort Neville. Only the mail delivery quieted things down. 

Harry was worried about Neville. He had mentioned that he had never been on a broom before and given the number of accidents the poor boy had already had, it seemed a visit to the hospital wing was inevitable. Harry waved off the half of sweets that Draco always shared with him from his mother and wandered over to the Gryffindor table to check on Neville.

“Hey,” Ron protested, “go back over to your table where you belong.”

“Shut up, Ron,” Fred yelled from further up the table.

“Yeah, anyone that Snape picks on is okay in our book.” George bellowed his agreement.

Ron grumbled a bit but settled for just glaring at Harry.

Harry ignored all of them. As greatful as he was for Fred and George’s support, he really didn’t want to think about his problems with the Slytherin Head of House. “Hey Neville, you doing alright?”

“Yeah,” Neville said, and then “well, no. This is going to be a disaster, but there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“It might be easier than you think.” Harry said, trying to be encouraging. “And you’ve got friends to cheer you on. Ron and I will both be right there.”

Neville looked over at Ron, “You won’t laugh at me, right Ron?”

“‘Course not,” Ron said. “We’re friends.”  
“And you won’t either, right Harry?”

“Like Ron said, we’re friends,” Harry said and was pleased to see something almost like a smile on Neville’s face before his gaze shifted over Harry’s left shoulder and his face fell. 

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Draco coming up on them. “What do you have here?” Malfoy snatched up a small glass ball sitting on the table that Harry hadn’t even seen.

“Hey, give that back!” Ron shouted and Draco sneered back at him.

“It’s a Remembrall … from my Gran,” Neville said, his pleading eyes on Harry.

Very slowly, Harry reached out and took the ball out of Draco’s hands. Draco didn’t protest or try and keep it away from him. Harry smiled down at the small gift. “That’s pretty cool Neville. Maybe later you can show us how it works.” He handed it back to Neville.

Neville let out a deep breath and then smiled up at Harry. “Sure Harry, that would be great. You too, Dddraco. If you want.” He stuttered through the last part and couldn’t seem to look Draco in the eye, but Harry could have hugged him. 

Harry looked at Draco who was pulling one of those faces that meant he couldn’t decide how to respond and took pity on his friend. “You ready to go?”

“Yes,” Draco said, sounding a bit off.

“Lead the way,” Harry said, happily.

It wasn’t until they were almost to the door that Harry noticed it was so quiet behind him he could have heard a pin drop.

oOo

Draco was grumpy and restless again as they waited for their flying lesson to start. Ron’s snicker when Madam Hooch had to correct both his hold and Harry’s didn’t help matters.

Harry was feeling grumpy himself. He had been looking forward to flying with Draco but not while he was grumpy solemn. He wanted the friend that had laughed with him and chased him all over the sky. Harry was so focused on his own issues that he totally missed it when Neville shot into the air until Madam Hooch yelled “Come back, boy!”

Harry looked up to Neville almost 20 feet up, shifting sideways. Harry pushed up to go after him but he was too slow and moments later Neville lay on the ground in a heap. Draco snickered the moment Madam Hooch and Neville were out of earshot, but a harsh glare from Harry silenced him. There was real anger in the blond boys face as he glared back. He stormed away and then was running to snatch something up off the grass where Neville had fallen. “Look!” Draco lifted a familiar glass bead. “Neville’s Remembrall.” 

Harry groaned and clenched both hands into his hair as Ron yelled, “Give it back!”

Draco hopped on his broom and took off as he yelled back down “I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - “ and he moved to hover over the top most branches of an oak “ - up a tree?”

“Give it here!” Ron yelled again, red faced and hands clenched and it was just too close to how he had looked when he yelled that Draco had no feelings and Harry was done.

“Seriously, Ron, are you trying to make this worse?” Harry snapped.

“Of course you would think this is my fault,” Ron yelled back at Harry.

“When has yelling at someone ever made them do anything? Does that work at home? Does yelling at your brothers make them suddenly decide to do things your way?” Harry stormed up to Ron, suddenly sick of the whole thing. “No, it doesn’t. I know that for a fact because I’ve met your brothers and there is no way they respond well to that.”

“You leave my family out of this,” Ron yelled right back in Harry’s face.

But Harry wasn’t anywhere near done. “It’s like you’re trying to get Draco to prove he’s an awful person. Well he’s not! You laugh at him and yell at him and he reacts badly just like anyone else would and he’s still one of the best people I’ve ever known. Now knock it off!”

Ron just stood there with his mouth open and closing like a fish as Harry turned away from him. He looked at Draco, who looked more pained than angry as he stared down at Harry. “I’ll trade you for it.”

“What?” 

Harry couldn’t hear the word but the movement of Draco’s lips was enough for Harry to figure out what he said. “I’ll trade you for it,” Harry called out a little louder as he walked back over to his broom.

“What…” Draco stopped to clear his voice, “... what do you have to trade?”

“Give Neville’s Remembrall to Ron and I’ll be it first. Up!” The last was to his broom. He climbed on and looked up to find Draco still looking confused. “We’re playing tag right? You give the ball back and I’ll be it first.”   
Draco’s smile was brilliant. “You’re on,” he said and then pulled back his arm as though he was going to throw it.

“Draco!” Harry shouted, and Draco paused. “That wasn’t the deal.”

There was a moment when Harry wasn’t sure which way this would go, but then Draco nodded and came floating down towards the group. He was only a few feet above Ron when he tossed the Remembrall. Ron still fumbled it but the glass ball never hit the grass and Harry counted that as close enough. 

Draco was then up and away and Harry was about to head after them when Blaise called out “You’re going to get in trouble.”

Harry turned and smiled. ‘Probably. Want to come?”

Blaise smiled but shook his head. “Not this time, Harry.”

Harry shrugged and then turned to Ron, who was still standing there staring at Neville’s ball. “How about you Ron? Do you want to come?”

Ron’s head snapped up and for a moment Harry could see the yearning before his face closed off and he said, “I don’t hang out with Slytherins.”

Harry felt like screaming in frustration and couldn’t help trying one more time. “Ron, really. You can come. It won’t be the end of the world.”

Ron shook his head and turned away.

Harry forced Ron out of his mind as he looked up to find Draco. The blond was still close enough that Harry could see the worried look on his face. Harry smiled up at him as he turned his broom, aiming himself right at his best friend. Draco’s smile was wide and beautiful and then he was gone, his broom pushed to full speed in an instant with Harry hot on his heels.

oOo

It was every bit as much fun as it had been the last time. Harry caught Draco on a too tight turn coming across the lake, so close to the surface that they could feel the spray on their faces. It had been a great run, both of them giggling merrily as they struggling to keep from ending up in the water.

Harry recovered first and tore back towards the castle with Draco so close he could hear the whistle of the wind break around him. They played hide and seek as they darted around the towers before racing down towards the ground at full speed along one tower wall. They pulled up just in time to miss crashing into the earth. It was glorious.

When they returned to the group, Professor McGonagall was storming across the lawn towards them. “HARRY POTTER! DRACO MALFOY!”

“Told you,” Blaise muttered.

“Worth it,” Harry whispered back and Draco flashed him a quick smile of agreement.

“You two come with me,” the Professor demanded. The two boys started forward, then realizing they were both holding their brooms, stopped.

“Professor should we…?” Harry started. 

“Leave your brooms there and come with me. Quickly boys, quickly.”

Harry and Draco dropped their brooms and hurried after her. However, when she turned towards the dungeons, towards Snape’s office Harry suddenly had a change of heart as to whether or not their game had been worth it.

“Ppprofessor…” Harry stuttered, but her look shut him up. When Draco glanced his way Harry knew his expression was bordering on panic.

McGonagall knocked on Snape’s office door and ushered the two boys in with her. Snape rose from behind his desk, a dark imposing figure.

“Snape, I have found you two players for your Quidditch team,” McGonagall said briskly.

Snape’s eyes caught on Harry who was trying hard to hide behind Draco. “While I appreciate your input, Professor…” Snape began but McGonagall cut him off. Harry couldn’t remember anyone ever cutting Snape off.

“These two just rode straight down the tower walls at full speed and cut the turn to the ground with inches to spare. We’ve got Seventh year players who couldn’t do as well. The Slytherin Quidditch team has been struggling to pull off wins against any of the other teams, their morale is low and they are starting to use less than savory tactics in order to pull out a win. In short, they need help. If I wasn’t concerned, I wouldn’t interfere.” McGonagall gave Snape a long look over her glasses before turning away, leaving the two boys and an uneasy silence in her wake.

Professor Snape’s sharp eyes moved between Harry and Draco as the silence stretched out. Then he calmly sat back down.

“It is not like Madam Hooch to allow first years to go tearing across the castle walls on their first day. May I assume that this was done without permission?”

“Yes, Professor,” Draco and Harry responded.

“Yes,” Snape picked up a quill and returned to his writing. “Mr. Malfoy, please report to Mr. Marcus Flint in regards to your new position on the team. You are both dismissed.”

Harry was honestly relieved to be escaping punishment but he felt a drop in his stomach knowing Draco was going to be on the team without him. He started to turn away but paused when Draco didn’t move.

“Sir,” Draco said.

“You have been dismissed Mr. Malfoy.”

“Sir, why is Harry not being allowed on the team?”

As grateful as Harry was that Draco would defend him to Snape, he couldn’t see this ending well. He put his hand on Draco’s arm and tugged. “It’s alright. Let’s just go,” He whispered. But Draco was immovable.

“Sir,” Draco’s voice was as cool as if he were discussing the weather.

Snape raised his head. “Do I owe you an explanation, Mr. Malfoy?”

“Harry is every bit as good as I am, Sir.”

“This is not open for discussion.”

“Why are you doing this to him?” It was obvious Draco was struggling to keep his voice level.

“Have a care, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Draco,” Harry whispered, pulling harder on Draco’s arm. “Come on. Let it go.”

Draco finally lost the battle and yelled at Snape, “No! Why are you doing this?”

Snape rose slowly to his feet, hissing in a quiet voice that held more venom than the worst of Uncle Vernon’s screaming rants. “Your position on the Quidditch team has been revoked, Mr. Malfoy. Now I suggest you leave this instant before I lose what is left of my patience.”

Harry grabbed Draco with both hands and dragged him bodily away from Professor Snape’s desk and out of the office, not stopping until the door was safely closed behind them. He put his hands on Draco’s shoulders. “Are you alright?”

Draco stood tall and straight under his hands, his eyes staring straight ahead and unfocused as though he were seeing right past Harry into the darkness. “No.” He blinked once, then again before finally focusing in on Harry’s worried face. Then he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. A thrill ran through Harry as he watched his friend prepare himself for battle, for surely that was exactly what that movement meant. “No, this is not over.” Draco’s voice was once again calm and controlled. He grabbed Harry’s hand and started off down the hall, setting a brutal pace.

oOo

It took a while for Harry to figure out where they were going. Even when Draco was pushing the door open to Professor McGonagall’s office he didn’t understand what they were doing here. “Professor,” Draco said when the two of them were once again standing in front of a wide wooden desk, watching one of their Professors scratching away with a quill.

McGonagall ignored them for several long moments that felt like an eternity to Harry. When she finally looked up it was simply to raise a single eyebrow. It was all the encouragement Draco seemed to need. “Professor Snape offered me a position on the Quidditch team, but he refused to even discuss allowing Harry to join.”

McGonagall sat back in her chair. Whatever she was expecting, this was not it. Draco continued. “This is not the first time he has displayed a marked dislike for Harry beyond anything that the situation warranted for a teacher with their student.” Draco clasped his hands behind his back, and appeared more like he was conversing with an equal rather than a student with their teacher. “Given Snape’s position as Harry’s Head of House, this behaviour is concerning. When I specifically asked him for an explanation, he refused to discuss it.”

McGonagall opened her mouth to speak, but Draco continued on. “I realise as a student in his charge, it is not my place to question his behaviour. However, I am not the only one who has noticed and it has been remarked upon even by students of your own house. Perhaps questions in regards to his motivations would be more appropriate coming from a colleague such as yourself.”

McGonagall closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes at Draco before they rested on Harry. “Harry, would you like to comment on what Mr. Malfoy has just said?”

Harry’s knee jerk reaction was to say that it wasn’t that bad. That things were fine and there was no reason for Professor McGonagall to get involved. Even as he opened his mouth to say exactly that, he saw Draco tense and his mouth snapped close. He turned the situation over slowly in his mind. Draco was here trying to help him, and really nothing Draco said was untrue. 

Even so, Harry had never been in a situation where asking for help from an adult solved anything. Harry wasn’t sure how all of this was going to help get them on the Quidditch team, or really do anything but make their lives more miserable. Surely Professor McGonagall wasn’t going to side with them against Snape. Snape had already said his patience was running out with them. This had every chance of making things much worse. And yet, if he failed to support Draco now, … well, it would hurt Draco. Harry decided he would risk Snape’s wrath in order to not hurt his best friend.

“It’s like Draco said. I don’t think Professor Snape likes me.” It wasn’t anywhere near as eloquent as Draco’s speech but Harry saw Draco relax and he knew it was good enough.

“Very well, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter,” she said. “I will take your concerns under advisement. Please return to your studies.”

“Yes Ma’am,” they said and filed out of the office. As soon as they cleared the door, Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him behind a suit of armour stationed in the hall. The armour tried to turn around to see what they were up to but Draco shushed him and waved him off. The armour, more than used to the pranks of children, shrugged and went back to standing at attention.

“What are we doing?” Harry whispered.

“That’s not the sort of complaint that a teacher would put off dealing with for another day,” Draco whispered back. “With any luck…” Just at that moment, the door to McGonagall's office swung open and the Professor swept out and down the hall. Draco waited several heart beats after she disappeared before he darted after her. “Come on.”

“Where are we going now?” Harry said, feeling a bit worn out already from all the drama.

“Snape’s office,” Draco said, as though it were obvious, still pulling Harry along.

But Harry had had enough. “No. No way,” he dug in his heels and pulled back hard on Draco’s hand and they skidded to a stop. “I’ve already been there once today, thank you very much. I am not going back.”

“Harry we’re going to miss it!” Draco wailed in a quiet sort of panic as he tried to get Harry moving again.

“No,” Harry crossed his arms and sunk down to sit in the middle of the floor. “I’m not moving and nothing you can say will change my mind.”

“But Harry, she going to ask him why he’s being so mean to you. Don’t you want to know?” 

Okay, except that. Harry rubbed his forehead with both hands trying to think. He should have known Draco would know just what to say to get him moving again.

“Don’t you?” Draco squatted down right in front of him, his face was earnest and pleading and hopeful and Harry KNEW he was being manipulated… and he gave in anyway.

“Oh alright.” He held up his hand and a grinning Draco pulled him to his feet. 

The two boys ran all the way to the Dungeons and McGonagall had still beaten them there. The door was shut but standing face to face with an ear pressed hard against the wood, Harry and Draco could just make out the two voices on the other side.

“How could you do this to her?” McGonagall was saying.

“Her?” Harry mouthed to Draco, who shrugged back in confusion.

“I’m not doing anything to her,” Snape snapped back. His voice raised and lowered in volume as though he were pacing back and forth across the room. “Not to put too fine point on it, but she’s dead. And that boy out there is not Lily.”

Harry’s eyes widened at his mother’s name.

“That’s her son,” McGonagall said carefully.

“You’ve seen him, a complete clone of his father. What part of that boy is Lily Evans?”

“His heart.”

“No,” but there was an edge of desperation in his voice.

“Yes. Have you watched him? How he is with the other students? How he is with Draco Malfoy? James Potter was a bully, not to put too fine a point on it, as you would say. No one knows that better than you. But Harry Potter is a peacemaker and friend. He reaches across house lines in a way that I haven’t seen since we lost Lily.”

“No,” Snape said again, but this time his voice was broken.

McGonagall continued softly. “The boy got sorted Slytherin, Severus. Generations of Potters have sorted Gryffindor, but Harry was sent to Slytherin. I’ve never tried to second guess the sorting hat and I am not going to start now. Even James knew you had a piece of Lily’s heart. Given where Harry ended up, you might want to consider the role you played in that.”

Harry didn’t remember closing his eyes but he opened them as he heard Professor McGonagall move towards them.

Harry and Draco tensed, ready to spring away from the door when Snape’s voice called McGonagall back. “Minerva, whatever my feelings for Potter’s mother, my decision to keep him out of Quidditch still stands.”

“I would be interested to know your reasoning.”

“There is more going on with Harry Potter than just a simple orphaned boy. The war is not over. You have seen the signs as well as I have that things have started to build again. To put that boy out in the open like that… there are many who would kill him if given a chance to prove their loyalty. Whatever my personal feelings, I am duty bound not to give them that chance.”

“You cannot put him in a box, Severus.” McGonagall pushed back. “That will kill him as much as it would have killed his mother.”

“His mother died anyway,” and again, Snape’s voice broke.

“She died for him Severus, so that he could live. To honor that sacrifice we all have to be ready to stand between him and those who would do him harm just as she did. But if you truly love her, you have to let him live Severus. It’s what she died for. If you can’t do that, perhaps the sorting house made a mistake after all.”

Draco and Harry slid away from the door just before it moved, laying in a heap against the wall as they watched Professor McGonagall walk quickly away. The moment the door clicked shut the two boys were on their feet running for the Slytherin dorms.

oOo

Draco started pacing the moment they got to Slytherin common room. Harry sank down into one of the couches, his back up tight in the corner and his knees drawn up to his chest. With his arms wrapped around his legs and his head down, he barely took up any room at all.

“Do you think it was enough?” Draco asked as he past by Harry on one of his endless loops.

Harry raised his head. He had no idea what Draco was talking about. “What?”

“The Quidditch team,” Draco said impatiently. “Do you think what McGonagall said was enough for Snape to let us both on the Quidditch team?”

Harry watched Draco and felt more disconnected from his friend than he had the months after their first day together. “I don’t know,” Harry said and then let his head drop back onto his knees. He didn’t add that he didn’t care. Being on the Quidditch team had seemed so important earlier; now, Harry’s mind swam as Snape’s voice echoed inside his skull.

“What part of that boy is Lily Evans?”

He had no memories of his parents, either of them. He didn’t even know what they looked like. 

“You’ve see him, a complete clone of his father.”

“She died for him Severus.” McGonagall's voice seem to echo over the top of Hagrid’s from months ago. “You-Know-Who killed ‘em. An’ then ... he tried to kill you, too.”

It was a puzzle where nothing seemed to fit, and worse, it hurt to think about. But Harry couldn’t seem to stop thinking. Why were his parents dead? Why was he alive? What had happened that night and why was he left with the Dursleys who didn’t like magic and absolutely didn’t want him?

“At least we now know why Professor Snape hates me,” Harry said to his knees.

“What did you say?” Draco collapsed on the couch next to him.

Harry turned his head so he could see him. “Professor Snape hates me because I look like my father … who was a bully.”

Draco shrugged. “There are worse things than being a bully, Harry.”

“I don’t like bullies.”

Draco didn’t seem to know what to say to that. He turned so that his back was resting against the other boy’s legs, his head resting on Harry’s knees. The whirlwind of voices in his head slowly quieted as the warmth of Draco’s body seeped into him. The distance that Harry had been feeling between them slowly melted away. 

They stayed like that until Harry’s legs started to cramp. Harry pushed at Draco and Draco pushed back and then the two boys were wrestling and giggling and trying not to fall off the couch.

Of course that was where they were when Professor Snape found them. Harry noticed the pair of adult sized legs in dark trousers surrounded by the black robes and froze. Draco immediately stopped too and looked up over his shoulder and then up and up into the unamused face of their Head of House. They scrambled to sit up properly on the couch.

“Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter. I hope this is not an example of your usual treatment of the excellent furnishings in the Common room.”

“No sir, sorry sir,” Draco said and Harry quickly echoed.

“I should hope not. I have come to inform you that you will both be required at the Quidditch practise field right after breakfast in the morning. I would recommend not being late.”

At the moment, Harry was sure Draco could outshine the sun. “Yes sir, thank you sir,” Draco was almost breathless.

Snape folded his long legs down so that he was staring Draco right in the eye. “Oh and Mr. Malfoy, you will turn in two feet of parchment on the history of Potions by the end of the next week.” Leaning closer he said in his soft hiss. “Don’t go around me again.”

Draco nodded, and held his eye, his face suddenly serious. “Yes sir.” 

Snape nodded back and then his eyes met Harry’s. Harry wondered if the Potions Master was looking for anything of his mother in Harry’s face. Whatever he was looking for, he gave up after a moment and then he was striding out of the room.

Harry slid a bit closer to Draco on the couch. “I’ll help you with the essay,” he offered.

Draco turned to him, his eyes sparkling and a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. “We’re on the Quidditch team,” he whispered.

Harry couldn’t help smiling back. “I know,” he whispered back.

“We’re on the Quidditch team,” Draco said louder.

“I know,” Harry said back.

“WE’RE ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!” Draco yelled.

“I KNOW!” Harry yelled and laughed as Draco dragged him off the couch whooping and hollering. 

Draco ran and Harry chased and they tore through the Common room and the dorms yelling at everyone they passed “WE’RE ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!” They pulled blankets off the bed and jumped until it felt like they would fly, bouncing off and whirling around each other like twin kites with tangled strings. They were completely out of control, and high on joy. 

“WE’RE ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!” they yelled at Gemma, the Prefect who had been dragged in to try and settle them down because the boy Prefect, whatever his name was, was missing again.

“I’ll ground you permanently if you don’t clean up this mess,” she yelled back but even she ended up laughing at the way they couldn’t stop wiggling.

Later, as Harry and Draco were cleaning up the boys dormitory and coming down from the high of success, the knowledge of what Harry had learned tried to creep back in. Harry pushed it away with a decision to let everything else go. His parents were gone, but he wasn’t alone. It was him and Draco against the world, and for this moment they had won.

oOo

Draco was already planning out how he was going to ask his father to pay for new Nimbus Two Thousand brooms for the whole team when Harry left to check on Neville. He and Hermione were seated on one of the beds in the hospital wing when Harry got there. “Harry, how are you?” Neville asked as Harry climbed up to sit on his other side.

“I’m good,” Harry said, confused. “You are the one who broke his arm. How are you doing?”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Neville said holding out both of his arms. “Madam Pomfrey healed it in about a minute but she asked me to hang around here for a bit just to sure.”

“Ron came by earlier and said you got in trouble for riding your broom while Madam Hooch was bringing Neville here.” Hermione said. “You really shouldn’t lose points from your house like that. It’s really selfish.”

“We didn’t lose any house points.” Harry said, having trouble hiding a grin.

“You didn’t? Are you getting detention?” Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing. “What are they going to make you do?”

“No detention either,” Harry said and the grin got wider.

“Harry,” Hermione’s voice promised vengeance if he didn’t stop teasing her.

“What did they do to you?” Neville asked, in a hushed voice.

“They put us on the Quidditch team,” Harry whispered back.

“What!?” Hermione screeched, and then looked quickly around to make sure no one had heard her before lowering her voice and leaning in closer, her expression thunderous. “Are you saying they REWARDED YOU?”

“I wouldn’t say that exactly. We do have to turn in 2 feet of parchment to Professor Snape on the history of Potion Making.” Harry really didn’t want to go into the whole story behind that assignment. “I guess they are really hurting for good Quidditch players, especially in Slytherin, so yeah.. we’re on the team.”

“Oh man, Ron is going to be so pissed when he hears that,” Neville said.

Harry shrugged, not feeling bad about that at all. “We asked him to come with us.”

Hermione looked like she had something to say about that when Madam Pomfrey popped in and told Neville he was free to go.

“Will you come with me?” Neville asked, looking embarrassed. “It’s late and everyone else is already back in the dorms. I don’t want to go on my own.”

“Sure, I’ve never been up to the Gryffindor tower before,” Harry said as he, Hermione and Neville walked up one of the many staircase.

“I can’t let you in,” Neville said, panicked. 

“Oh, I know. It’ll be nice to know where it is.”

Hermione gave him a suspicious look and Harry glared back, “I don’t mean anyone any harm, Hermione.”

“Yeah, I knew that,” she said. “Sorry.”

Harry just shrugged.

They were on the third floor near the trophy room when they saw Fred and George. They were working very hard to look completely innocent which is how Harry knew “those two are up to something.” Hermione nodded and Neville just looked sick.

“Wait, where are you going?” Hermione demanded as Harry headed after them. Neville just shrugged at her and followed Harry. “You guys are going to get in…” 

A few minutes later she caught up with them. “I’m coming with you,” she said as though expecting them to argue. Harry just smiled at her and said, “Okay,” only to realise they had lost the twins. For a few minutes it look like the Weasley’s had just vanished until Neville leaned back against a tapestry to rest and fell right on through a hidden passage. “Good job, Neville,” Harry said, helping him to his feet.

“Thanks,” Neville said, rubbing the back of his head, but he was smiling. They caught up to the twins not far from the Charms classroom.

“What are you three doing wandering around here,” George demanded.

Harry just smirked. “That was weak, really. You two really need to work on your game faces. Come on, give. What are you up to?”

“That’s the third floor corridor,” Hermione pointed to the locked door right in front of them. “That’s forbidden.” It was like she thought that would stop them.

“It’s also locked,” Fred said with excitement.

“Have you figured out how to open it?” Harry asked.

“We were trying to decide what size firework we could fit into the lock,” George said which explained why they were excited. All five of them formed a semi circle around the door. Even Hermione looked on in horrified fascination. “I was thinking one big one could go right here.”

And then Fred said, “But I think we could get several smaller ones actually down in the lock itself.

“But we’re not sure which one would get a bigger explosion,” they said together.

“Have you tried an unlocking spell?” Hermione asked.

The twins looked at her as though she was speaking another language. “Oh for… like this.” Hermione tapped the lock of the door with her wand. “Alohomora!” The lock clicked and the door swung open. 

“I didn’t expect that to work,” Hermione said in horror and then suddenly became angry. “Who has a forbidden corridor in a school full of wizards behind a lock that any first year could open?”

“Not just any first year,” Harry corrected and then nearly swallowed his tongue as a deep rumbling growl shook the air around them. The three headed dog took up the entire corridor and did not seem at all happy to see them.

“Now that’s a dog,” George whispered.

The growls were getting louder and Harry reached out and swung the door closed, leaning against it just to be sure. “Um, Hermione would you mind…” He said waving to the lock.

“Oh, yeah. Colloportus!” Hermione waved her wand and tapped the lock again.

“That was awesome!” Fred said. “Hermione, we’re definitely taking you with us on our next expedition.”

“No way. I’m done. Now if you don’t mind, I am out of here before any of you get me killed, or worse expelled,” and with that Hermione swept off down the hall.

“I’ve never met anyone who needed to study less,” Fred said and the other three boys all nodded.

oOo

The next morning Harry and Draco were officially made Beaters on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Harry waited until he and Draco were all alone to tell him about his adventure the night before.

He didn’t mind telling Blaise, or Greg either, although there was always a risk with Goyle that he would blurt something out at the wrong time, but Harry didn’t trust Crabbe.

Draco laughed when Harry described the twins standing in front of the forbidden corridor with the giant three headed dog behind it, trying to figure out how to blow the door up.

“I can’t believe those two idiots. They are the Beaters for the Gryffindor team and I can’t wait to wipe the floor with them.”

Harry wasn’t sure it was going to be that easy, but he had to admit he was looking forward to playing against Gryffindor as well. They had won more games than Slytherin but hadn’t won the house cup in years and were hoping to change that this year. It should be a great match.

“I wonder what that Cerberus was guarding,” Draco said later.

“What’s a Cerberus?” Harry asked.

“That three headed dog in the forbidden corridor.”

“Why do you think they were guarding something?” Harry asked.

“It’s an it, not a they,” Draco corrected, sounding very much like Hermione. “One dog, three heads. And why else would you have a Cerberus in the school?”


	4. Meeting in the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry efforts to make and keep friends haven't always been successfully but things go better when they start reaching out and meeting him halfway.

Halloween Day Harry was very excited. Hermione had said that the Ravenclaws had agreed to let Harry and his friends join the Defence Against the Dark Arts study group that was happening in the library right before the Halloween Feast. 

Professor Quirrell had turned out to be worse than Hermione had said. Harry left every lesson with a headache right under his scar that didn’t fade for hours. He hadn’t learned a single thing all term in class, even Crabbe and Goyle were doing better than him.

Draco had declined the invitation without even bothering with an excuse so of course Crabbe and Goyle wouldn’t go either. Blaise said he would come though and Draco was in a really foul mood after that.

Harry and Blaise showed up at the library a bit early, but a bunch of Ravenclaws had already claimed a table. There was some awkwardness when the two Slytherin boys approached, but a couple of the girls that hung about with Hermione smiled at Harry and made room for them.

“Have you seen Hermione?” Harry asked a cute second year girl that he had noticed around. He was pretty sure he had heard someone call her Cho Chang but hadn’t gotten the nerve up to talk to her before this.

“Not since before she left for Charms,” Cho Chang said shaking her head.

“I saw her down by the girls bathroom a while ago,” one of the boys said from further up the table. “She looked pretty upset.”

“I think one of the Weasley boys said something that made her cry. The youngest one I think, what’s his name? Tom?” said another girl Harry didn’t know. 

“Ron,” Harry said, feeling his heart sink. Just then Neville came up to the table, looking really uncomfortable. “Neville! Did Hermione invite you to join us too?”

Neville nodded, “Yeah, if that’s alright?” 

Harry slid over so that Neville could sit on the other side from Blaise. As he was pulling his books out Harry asked him quietly, “Do you know what happened between Ron and Hermione?”

Neville shifted uncomfortably and wouldn’t meet Harry’s eyes.

“What happened?” Harry pushed.

”We have Charms together with the Ravenclaws. Ron and Hermione got paired up. I guess he got mad when she did a spell better than him and Professor Flitwick told everyone how well she was doing. On our way out he … well, he said some things … “ Neville seemed to fold in on himself. “I think she heard him,” he whispered.

Harry’s heart sank. He still remembered how nice it had been with Ron on the train before Draco had found him. Ron had been fun and easy to be with and despite everything Harry had still wanted to be friends. But since arriving at school Ron had yelled at him and Draco and now had made Hermione cry. As much as he hated to admit it, maybe it was time to give up on the redhead.

The older Ravenclaws called for everyone to pull out their books before Harry had much time to dwell on Ron and Hermione. It turned out that Harry was a lot better at DADA than he thought when he wasn’t fighting a headache. Even the Ravenclaws complimented him on how fast he picked things up and he found himself giving Blaise and Neville a couple of hints. With the exception of flying, it was one of the best moments he had had learning since coming to Hogwarts.

Despite the drama with Ron and Hermione, Harry was in a fairly good mood when he and Blaise rejoined Draco, Crabbe and Goyle in the Great Hall. Draco ignored Harry’s hello when he plopped down next to him but it didn’t last long. The Halloween decorations were outrageous and all of them were laughing at each other as they took turns screeching over the live bats.

Suddenly the headache Harry had been expecting in the study group descended with a vengeance but even that was forgotten when Professor Quirrell burst into the hall and shouting “Troll - in the dungeon - thought you should know,” before fainting dead away.

The room dissolved into pandemonium, but Dumbledore got them quieted down enough to give instructions for everyone to follow their Prefects to the dormitories. Draco ended up right behind the Prefect, complaining loudly about the state of the school that would let a troll get in, with Goyle and the Crabbe at his heels. Blaise snuck through an opening, around a bunch of students that had closed tight behind him. In all the chaos, Harry found himself on his own in the back when he saw Ron sneaking out with the Hufflepuffs.

Harry only hesitated for a second before taking off after him. “Where are you going?” Harry hissed as he slipped up beside Ron.

“Piss off.”

“Haven’t you offended enough people today?” Harry demanded. “Tell me where you’re going.”

“Hermione is still in the girls bathroom.” Ron huffed back at him, “Not that you care.”

“Right, because as a bad Slytherin, I’m the one who hurt her feelings. Oh wait, no. That was you.” Harry glared at Ron.

“I know, alright!” Ron drug his hands through his hair. “But she doesn’t know about the Troll and I’m not going to just leave her there.”

Harry glared for another moment but Ron looked properly upset so he finally nodded. “She’s my friend. I’m coming too. This way.”

They snuck down a deserted corridor and then headed towards the girls’ bathroom in silence. Ron broke it first. “I heard they put you on the Quidditch team because of your little stunt during the flying lessons. Slytherins obviously are too good to get in trouble like everyone else.”

The jealousy in Ron’s voice was too obvious for Harry to get offended. “I did invite you to come with us,” he reminded him.

“Yeah, I know,” Ron said sadly, his head down and he scuffed his feet on the floor.

“I’m sorry you missed out on that,” Harry said, and meant it. “But you're coming this time.”

Ron shrugged. “Not really the same, is it?”

“I don’t know why not,” Harry said. “We’re off to rescue a damsel in distress from an evil troll. Sounds like an adventure to me.”

“We’ll probably just get in trouble. Or eaten by a troll.” Ron grumbled.

“Maybe,” Harry agreed cheerfully. “Let’s go find out, shall we?”

Ron was smiling at Harry for the first time since the train when they heard footsteps behind them. They dodged behind a large stone Griffin. Professor Snape passed within a few feet of them before crossing the corridor and disappearing from view.

“Why isn’t he down in the dungeon with the rest of the teachers?” Ron asked.

“Search me,” Harry shrugged as they crept after him. “He’s headed up to the third floor.”

“The Cerberus,” Ron said.

“How did you know about that?” Harry asked.

“Fred and George told me.”

“Draco thinks it’s guarding something.”

“You told Malfoy?” Ron asked, disbelieving.

“Sure,” Harry shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I?”

They both froze when they smelled it, like rotten, moldy socks and old urinals, the smell as overpoweringly huge as the twelve foot tall form that filled the hall in front of them. Ron and Harry pressed back into the shadows as it clumped forwarded. Harry didn’t dare even breathe as it moved past them towards a doorway across the corridor. The troll stopped and stared into the doorway for a moment before bending down and going through.

“I think that’s the girls bathroom,” Ron whispered.

His thought was confirmed when a high-pitched scream echoed from the direction the troll had disappeared.

“Hermione!” The two boys yelled and raced after the troll.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Ron yelled as the skidded into the room. Hermione was pressed back tight against the far wall with the troll between her and the two boys.

“Confuse it!” Harry yelled back. The troll turned away from Hermione to see what was going on behind it as Harry picked up part of the sink the troll had knocked off the wall and threw it. 

The troll came after him, raising his club when Ron yelled “Oy, pea-brain,” and chucked a metal pipe at him. The troll turned again, giving Harry the chance to run past it to Hermione. One hand on her wrist and another around her shoulders, it took all his strength to pry the girl away from the wall. “Come on! Run! Run!”

But then the troll was heading straight for Ron who was backed up in a corner. Not knowing what else to do, Harry abandoned a still frozen Hermione and took a running leap at the troll. He managed to grabbed high on the creatures’ tattered shirt, pulling himself up, his wildly churning feet caught on the trolls trousers, pushing them down even as he leveraged himself higher. 

Even a troll notices when their trousers start coming down and he dropped his club as he clutched at the offending garment. Ron then cast the first successful spell Harry had ever seen the boy attempt. “Wingardium Leviosa!” The club rose high up into the air, bumping into the ceiling before crashing down onto its owners head. The troll swayed and fell flat on its face.

Harry climbed off the troll and backed away. He was shaking like a leaf. The only noise in the bathroom was the drip of the broken pipes and the heavy breathing of the three students. ‘You okay, there Hermione?”

She nodded but to Harry’s eyes she still looked white as a ghost, “Is it dead?”

“No idea,” Harry said, still backing up until he was standing next to Hermione. He had no interest in getting any closer to find out either. “Ron? You good?”

“Yeah,” Ron said, suddenly grinning at the Ravenclaw. “I did it, just like you said Hermione. Did you see? The spell worked just like you said.”

“I saw,” Hermione said, smiling back.

Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell burst into the room a moment later. Snape swept past them to examine the troll while Quirrell collapsed on a toilet. McGonagall looked furious. “What on earth were you thinking? You’re lucky you weren’t killed. Why aren’t you in your dormitory?”

“They came looking for me,” Hermione said, stepping up in front of the two boys. “I didn’t know about the troll and they came looking to make sure I was alright.” She seemed to waver a bit on her feet before saying, “They saved my life.”

Professor McGonagall stood there breathing at them for several long minutes before she managed to get herself under control. “Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. Not to mention this is a fine example of inter-house cooperation. You each win 5 points for your respective houses. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. Professor Snape, how is the troll?”

“Unconscious,” Snape said, succinctly. 

“You and Professor Quirrell figure out how to get him back out of here. I am going to take these students down to Madam Pomfrey to be checked out. Come with me, you three.”

oOo

Madam Pomfrey had made all three of them sit in the hospital wing until they stopped shaking. Harry held his hands up in front of his face, fascinated by the fact that he couldn’t hold them still. She said it was the adrenaline and perfectly normal but wanted to keep an eye on them until their systems calmed down.

So they sat there and Harry told them about how well the DADA study group had gone and Ron asked if he could come and Hermione had said “Of course.” 

Hermione told them about the trap door she had seen under the Cerberus’ feet when they had opened the door to the forbidden third floor corridor which rather supported Draco’s theory that the creature was guarding something.

Ron told them some stories about what it was like growing up with the twins for older brothers. Fred and George snuck in about halfway through one of the stories. They stood behind their younger brother and made talking mouth hand motions until Ron noticed Harry and Hermione looking over his shoulder trying not to laugh. Ron grabbed a pillow to swat them and with both Harry and Hermione quickly jumping in to help, the three first years had the two third year boys quickly on the run.

“What are you two doing here?” Ron demanded after Madam Pomfrey had stopped the pillow fight. 

“You three taking down the troll is the biggest secret in school,” George said.

“Which means everyone knows,” Fred added.

“Everyone in Gryffindor house is waiting in the common room to hear what happened.”

“Really?” Ron said, looking ridiculously pleased. “They are all waiting for me?”

“That’s right,” Fred confirmed, ruffling Ron’s hair. “They’re waiting to hear how you single-handedly battled the troll to the death.”

“Oh but, ...” Ron cast Harry an awkward look.

“It was your spell that took him down,” Harry said, smiling. “Seems fair to me that you should take the credit, especially in your own house.” But instead of the bright smile Harry expected, the awkward look continued. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just…. you were right… what you said … in the hall. We were on our way to an adventure and… and this time I didn’t miss it.” Ron’s smile was small and pleased.

Harry bumped into Ron’s shoulder with his own. “I’m glad you were there.”

“Me too,” Ron said.

oOo

Harry was greeted to a round of applause when he walked into the Slytherin Common room. As he stood there smiling, ducking his head in embarrassment he couldn’t help thinking of Ron getting a similar treatment. It was obvious how much being the centre of attention meant to Ron and he hoped he was enjoying it. Personally, he would much rather be standing behind Draco than facing the crowded room alone.

Blaise was on him in an instant with a hug, messing up his hair and chest puffed out at being Harry’s friend. “Took on a Mountain Troll by yourself did you? Didn’t think to share the glory with any of us?”

“News travels fast,” Harry laughed, dodging the hand in his hair, “And it was hardly by myself.”

“I heard you were the one who jumped on its back,” one of the third years called, giving him a high five.

“Good job, Harry,” Gemma called out and many of the other students echoed her.

Harry was pleased by the attention but he couldn’t help looking for his best friend. “Where’s Draco?” Harry asked Blaise.

“Pouting in the boys dormitory bathroom,” Blaise said. “I think he’s upset he missed all the fun.”

Harry got side-tracked twice on his way to find Draco by senior classmates stopping to pound him on the back and hear details of the daring rescue of Hermione Granger. There was laughter and older boys and girls telling him how marvelous the whole thing was and Harry was horribly embarrassed and ridiculously pleased at the same time. 

Entering the boys bathroom was like stepping back into the moment after the troll fell. It was quiet and tense like there was something big and monstrous in the room. He closed the door behind him. Drops of water echoed loudly and Harry felt like tiptoeing across the tile as he walked to where Draco was leaning against the far wall.

“So you finally decided to come back, did you?” Draco snarled.

“What?” Harry was stunned by the venom in his friends voice.

Draco looked up at Harry, his face cold and mean and somehow even more pointed in the harsh bathroom light.

“Couldn’t be bothered to find your friends,” Draco sneered at Harry. “Or maybe I’m wrong. Maybe that’s exactly what you did, you ran off with your friends. They are the ones you went to go study with earlier. Couldn’t study with me. Oh no. I’m not good enough for you. It makes sense that you had to go fight a troll with the Mudblood and Blood Traitor.”

“Don’t call them that,” Harry demanded, but knew instantly that was a mistake.

Draco pushed off the wall and Harry found himself backing away. “Don’t like that, do you? Don’t like to hear the truth about your new best friends? I’m such an idiot. You just disappeared without a word and I’m all worried thinking you're lost or hurt...” Draco’s voice cracks and for a moment his head drops as he visibly struggles.

“Draco, “ Harry protested reaching his hand out, wanting to comfort him.

The blond’s head snapped back up and the snarl on his lips had Harry pulling back sharply.

“Took you under my wing,” Draco spat out, “made you my best friend, stood up for you against Snape! You left me behind without a second thought. I was the last to know, running about looking for you. I came back to the Common room to find out that everyone already knew where you were. You were off with your new friends, off rescuing the Mudblood.”

“Stop calling her that! I didn’t... “

“Oh you did,” Draco hissed in a way that reminded Harry too much of Professor Snape. “You think you’re so special with your lightning scar and your dead parents and your troll hunting friends. Didn’t think about me at all, did you. You just left. You left me.” Draco’s voice broke again as he struggled for control.

“Draco,” Harry said again, moving forward to comfort his friend, but the blond put both hands on Harry’s chest, shoving until he was stumbling backwards.

“Did you think you could just leave and that I’ll welcome you back with open arms, ready to take whatever scraps you are willing to throw me?” Draco pushed forward again. “I’m a Malfoy, one of the greatest of the Pure Blood families. I don’t take scraps.”

“Stop it! Draco, just stop. I didn’t leave you!” Harry bumped up against the door and held his hands out as Draco pressed into them. He could see his hands shaking again against Draco’s shirt. “Please stop.”

“Was it worth it, Harry?” Draco asked, pressing closer, forcing Harry’s arms to bend as he whispering in Harry’s ear. “Choosing her, the Mudblood, over me?”

For the first time, Draco seemed to be waiting for an answer, but Harry didn’t know what to say. He didn’t have the smooth words or the practised tone. He was shaking and angry and hurt and he needed to get out of there. Putting his foot flat on the door behind him, Harry pushed. Draco stumbled back and away, caught off guard by the sudden attack.

The two boys stood and stared at each other in the silence of the bathroom. When the words came, they seem to pour out of Harry. “I’m not clever like you, Draco. I can’t say things like you do, I can only say the truth. I didn’t leave you. You weren’t there and it all happened so fast and I wished you HAD been there because you’re my best friend. You would have known what to do when the troll was heading for Ron and he was trapped and I was so scared, because you always make things better. You always know what to do. I can just trust when I’m with you and it always works out and know that I’m SAFE. You’ve always made me feel safe. Except … this is the first time … “ Harry stumbled to a halt and rubbed his face with his sleeve. It came away wet but he wasn’t focused on it enough to really understand what that meant. 

He started talking again because he didn’t know what else to do. “I couldn’t let the troll get Hermione because whether you like it or not she is my friend too. You’re still my friend… you’re still my BEST friend…. but… you can’t call her Mudblood anymore. You just can’t.”

Now he could feel the tears running down his face and he had had enough. He felt shattered after arguing with Ron and then Hermione in trouble and the troll had been so HUGE and Professor McGonagall had yelled at them and then Draco who was supposed to be his friend and SAFE… and now nothing felt safe anymore. 

Harry whirled and hauled open the door and ran. He ran past the dorm room and out the common room and he heard someone behind him calling his name but he couldn’t tell if it was Draco or Snape or the Queen of England and he found he didn’t care. He just ran.

oOo

Harry didn’t know how long he ran or where he was now. There had been stairs and halls and more stairs and more halls and he couldn’t breathe through his nose and he was still crying. He stopped to draw in huge gulping breaths, wrapping his arms around his middle to make sure he didn’t fly apart.

He was a mess and he didn’t want anyone to see him like this, but at the same time he felt so painfully lonely. It wasn’t like at the Dursleys. He expected to be alone there and he had learned to play with himself and live inside his head and he hadn’t been happy but it had been okay. Now his head was a miserable place and he wished he could run away from it as well.

His head was filled with Draco’s voice saying mean, horrible things and the troll coming at Ron that this time Harry couldn’t stop it and McGonagall expelling him from school because he broke the rules and sending him home to the Dursleys and he couldn’t make any of it go away. Harry was shaking again, not just his hands but his whole body.

Rubbing his running eyes and his running nose with his sleeve Harry looked around. He had no idea where he was as nothing looked familiar. There was a classroom just across from him with the door standing slightly open. Harry went in, hoping for a place he could sit and curl in on himself and cease to exist for a while.

There were desks and chairs piled against the wall. Harry moved to take a chair from the pile when another movement caught his eye. It was him, reflected back from a magnificent mirror, high as the ceiling with an ornate gold frame and standing on two clawed feet. There he was in the mirror, but instead of standing alone in the empty classroom two people stood with him.

The woman was was pretty with dark red hair and green eyes there were looking at him with such an expression of tender love that Harry felt the tears flow again. It was the face of the man on his other side that told him who he was looking at. That face too was full of love, an older version of his own. 

“ ... a complete clone of his father … “ Snape’s voice echoed in his head.

“Mum?” he whispered. “Dad?”

They smiled at him as though he were the centre of their world. Harry didn’t even realise he had moved until his hands pressed against the glass, pushing, trying to push past the barrier and join them, wherever they were.

Harry didn’t know how long he stood there before Draco found him. He knew it was Draco because he recognised his voice but his eyes never moved away from the couple before him. “Harry! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. We’ve got to get back, we’re way past curfew.”

“No.” Harry said, pressing harder against the glass. Surely with enough effort he could climb in there too.

“Look, I know you’re upset and we… what are you... “ then his voice trailed off. When he spoke again his voice was filled with horror. “That’s the Mirror of Erised. Harry you’ve got to come away from there. Right now. That thing is dangerous. People die in front of that Mirror. Harry, you have to come away!”

“No! I’m not leaving,” Harry refused, his voice hard. “I’m not leaving, not ever,” he said to the woman smiling back at him and the man who looked just like him and looked so proud of him. Hands grabbed Harry, trying to pull him away but he fought them with teeth and feet and dirty tricks. He wasn’t leaving. These were his parents and he would never leave them again.

Then he was alone again but it wouldn’t last. He knew he had to find a way in. He pushed against the glass, running his hands along the sides, trying to get purchase on something so that he could force his way into the world in front of him. When he heard the heavy footsteps behind him he knew he had run out of time.

“Potter, I need you to step away from the mirror.” 

It was Professor Snape, but Harry didn’t care. “No! I’m not leaving them!”

“Potter, it’s not real. You need to come away.”

“No! They are real. I can see them, they’re right there. Mum! Dad! Let me in. Dad! Don’t let him take me away! Mum!”

The hands that grabbed him this time were large adult hands, strong and powerful as they pulled him away from his parents, from his mother. “Mum!” Harry yelled over and over as he was hauled up against a strong black chest. “Mum! Mum! Mum!” Harry yelled and he couldn’t see her any more and the sobs tried to tear him apart. “Mum!” he yelled until the deep wracking shudders tore through his body making speech impossible and all he could do was cry and sob because he had lost his mother all over again.

oOo

Harry couldn’t remember how he got into his bed. His body hurt and his eyes were swollen and sore and he couldn’t stop the hiccups. It was still night. It felt like it would always be night and he would always be alone. Then his bed dipped and a warm body slid in behind him under the covers. “Harry,” Draco said softly.

Harry didn’t know if he wanted to respond to Draco, but he didn’t have the energy either way so he just lay there and continued to hiccup.

“Harry,” Draco said again, softly, pleading. 

He knew he should respond, say something, but he just couldn’t. There were no more words inside of him. Everything felt empty and dark and lonely. Even with Draco lying right there next to him, his friend felt so far away. It was like Harry was still trying to reach through the mirror.

Harry didn’t know he was cold until the warm hand pressed between his shoulder blades. And then Draco said softly, “I promise not to call Hermione a Mudblood anymore.”

He just lay there, holding his breath for a moment, trying not to hiccup. Harry didn’t know why that mattered, except that it did. There was something hidden beneath those words. Draco was telling him something that was about more than just him not calling Hermione names. Harry couldn’t put that something into words, but he could feel it, small and warm in his chest. He rolled over and snuggled right up into Draco, sliding his head under Draco’s chin. 

“Okay,” he said. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and held him tight. Neither of them slept for a long time and Draco never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending may seem a bit abrupt but the point of the story was the development of the friendships. With both Ron and Draco having swallowed their pride they are all ready to move forward and meet the challenges of the rest of cannon in a completely different way. Even Snape has had his eyes opened to his own prejudice (which was an unexpected plot twist for me).
> 
> If I do another story in this universe it will be focused on how the four of them (Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco) work together to defeat Voldemort. It's something I am still considering.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work longer than a drabble in fandom in a very long time. I welcome constructive criticism but please make it constructive. Positive comments are a writers life blood. Even a single word would be greatly appreciated (shameless begging).


End file.
